Fooling Around
by Buster's Jezebel
Summary: Carl and Patrick fooling around. Explicit slash smut will feature for those that don't know my writing. If this doesn't float your boat, don't click to read this story. I have no ownership of The Walking Dead characters TV or Comics in anyway shape or form.
1. Fooling Around Chapter 1

_A/N – Okay, I've had a few requests that I write Carl and Patrick through my Walking Dead Hook-Up's story. As I'm not taking on anymore requests for that, this is a separate story. I must admit my third eye stood up on its stalk and said 'please accept' after a couple of requests. So after I did some thinking and debating to which my third eye told me in no uncertain terms I had already gone through two stories with an underage character doing explicit stuff, not to mention an adult's obsession with an underage girl. Therefore I had well and truly already 'done' underage storylines that were sexual in nature. Ergo, yes I could do Carl/Patrick. Special thanks must go to Hunter Ark who responded back saying they'd 'smashed all the tables within a five-mile radius' at my first nay to their request. It is because of them a nay became a yea. Extra special thanks to my third eye for saying 'just freaking do it already, don't be such a pussy' and to Peachylana who often tells me she likes how I push characters and don't hold back. _

_So….after that stupidly long A/N. The story. Carl and Patrick, both POV's. Obviously season four but we're going to pretend that Patrick shaking Daryl's hand did NOT take place on the same day he came down with the virus and died. Let's give them a little time to fool around shall we? And I've tried to make Patrick a tad more contemporary than Carl. _

_1. Being due to the slight age difference _

_2. Because Carl for most of his time during the apocalypse has been around adults entirely so would have less of a memory for peer slang. Plus which he's never used it in the comics nor the TV show. And if you don't like that, well this is fiction, so pretend._

* * *

**WARNING – UNDERAGE SEXUAL SITUATIONS OCCUR – SLASH. If you know me, you know my smut is explicit. If you don't and you're already getting the heebie jeebies then I kindly suggest you take a hike right now**

* * *

OMG, he'd just shook Daryl Dixon's hand. Oh shit. Patrick finds himself shaking as he awkwardly turns the meat with his left hand, his right is still tingling from touching Daryl Dixon's hand. He grins to himself gleefully. With his next breath however its business as usual.

"Stupid, why would he want someone like you? He can have anyone. And you're way too young, not even legal, get over your freaking man crush already Pat." It is not until a voice speaks beside him that he realises he'd been doing what he has a stupid shitty habit of doing. Talking to himself out loud.

"What's a man-crush?" It's Carl. His other crush. Which was stupid because as far as he knew Carl didn't even like guys. Though neither did Daryl; he was one hundred percent certain of that. But Daryl was like Unobtanium, completely beyond Patrick's sphere of possibility. Carl? Well Carl was different. With Carl he could dream, with Carl he had hope.

Shaking his head Patrick looks over and slightly down at Carl. Unlike Carl his growth spurt has well and truly hit and his voice broken. Carl's is still in that in-between stage where sometimes it's his boy voice and sometimes it's his man voice. Patrick liked his man voice. He'd never registered Carl until his voice had started breaking, and then. Oh heck. "Down boy." He mutters to himself.

"Huh?" Carl is even more puzzled now. And that was the other thing, did he not know any of these expressions? Patrick was puzzled. Before the infection had hit, he was a geeky guy, attached to his computer and games, indoor stuff. Carl hadn't been into computers at all but he should still know certain expressions and stuff. Patrick was honestly puzzled about how Carl didn't know some stuff, he should know more than Patrick to be honest. But it was just the opposite. "Patrick?" Carl questions him again.

"Sorry man, heat's getting to me I guess. I'm just minding this for Carol while she shows Daryl something, wanna go for a walk, toss a ball around when she gets back?" He questions hoping this will distract Carl from his man crush question. Neither of them like to play football – Carl had said he'd loved baseball - especially but it gets them away from the adults which they both appreciate.

"Yeah sure, I'll be over behind…" Patrick nods and says he'll catch up with Carl which he will. He doesn't see Carl take several steps away and turn back to look at him before shaking his head and moving off.

##########

Carl goes to see his father and they do their work together. He mentions hanging around with Patrick later knowing his dad won't mind, he's just letting him know where he'll be. He wasn't stupid, he'd heard Patrick when he was talking to himself, mostly he was a riot as he did it without even realising. The stuff that came out of his mouth was hilarious a lot of the time. But Carl knew he'd been trying to deflect him so he tucked his question away for the right time. He'd ask someone else if they….he's distracted from his musings by the whistle. He looks over at his Dad and they grin and jog to the gate. His dad opens it as Michonne canters through on her mare. She drops from the saddle like a dark wraith and as always she has M&M's for him and, "Yes!" Carl exclaims at the stash of comics she grabs from her saddle bags.

He nearly hugs her before he remembers himself, settling instead for punching her arm lightly. He's the only one she lets touch her as far as he knows. She puts an arm around his shoulders as Rick goes back to his crops and they walk to the stable together, him hugging the comics and her leading the mare with her other arm draped around his shoulders.

"Got a question." Carl says. Michonne had told him some months ago to never ask if he could ask a question, just to say he had one to ask. Carl did just about everything Michonne said and this was no exception. She'd also told him she'd always answer whatever he asked her but to be careful of where he asked her for when others might hear their frank conversations.

"Shoot." At the stable Michonne unsaddles the mare as Carl gets the combs to brush the mare down.

"What's a 'man crush'?" He removes the bridle and puts on the halter as he starts to groom the horse and Michonne puts the saddle on the horizontal pole set up under the lean-to where they stored stuff.

"A man crush is when one guy wants to be around or like another guy, kind of that they admire them, want to be like them, emulate them. Know what emulate means?" Carl nods and Michonne smiles back. "So tell me, who has a man crush on who?" She wipes down the saddle as Carl grooms her mare.

"Pinky?" Carl asks her with a smile.

"Of course." Michonne smiles back and Carl just grins at her for a second.

"I heard Patrick say it this morning. He'd been talking to Daryl and he said something like 'get over your stupid man crush' but he also said something about not even being legal, what'd he mean by that?" Carl looks over at Michonne as she stops moving and looks back.

She doesn't hesitate in being honest with Carl, she trusts him implicitly and if he doesn't understand what she says he tells her. "Means that he has a regular crush as well I'd say, how old is Patrick anyway?" Michonne asks, she wonders if she should mention it to Daryl but decides with a smile that Redneck can handle himself. Though it might be worth staying around for a while to see what developed.

"Fifteen. Oh, like Beth has a crush on Dad?" Carl's voice is innocent but his dancing eyes tell Michonne otherwise.

"Yeah runt, like that." They look at each other before they burst into laughter. "Or like you used to have a crush on Maggie." Michonne loves to tease him. Carl flushes and answers without thought.

"Wasn't Maggie." Michonne stops and stares at Carl. He doesn't notice her stillness or see the dawning realisation in her eyes. And she has schooled the uncharacteristic emotion from her face by the time he turns back to face her.

"Yeah, who was it then?" Michonne knows full well who it was now but Carl would think it weird if she didn't ask.

"No one." Carl answers without looking at her. Michonne laughs quietly.

"It's a long lonely road sometimes, but as long as I'm alive I'll be here for you." Carl frowns at her.

"What do you mean?" Michonne shrugs.

"Just that if you want to or need to talk about…crushes or something I'm here for you." She tosses the rag down and looks over to where Carl is putting the grooming tools away. "Let's get some lunch, didn't you say you had a date this afternoon?" She watches without surprise as Carl flushes again before lowering his head and letting his long hair cover his face.

"No, me and Patrick are just gonna hang out a bit, you should hang out with Daryl." Michonne narrows her eyes at Carl as he looks innocently back up at her and continues on "Or Dad." Just as she's about to swat him he takes off leaving her in the dust. She can see he's just starting to shoot up and wonders how tall he'll end up. Rick is not short and she'd heard that Lori had been the same height as Rick so Carl had tall genes on both sides of his family.

Carl laughs back at Michonne as she meanders after him. Unless it was life or death he has never seen her run, her exercises are all cardio-related but don't involve running. A part of his brain also knows she does it deliberately, forcing people to wait for her and because she looks good when she walks slow. All long and lean, she has Daryl and his Dad watching her every time she walks anywhere. As she comes abreast of him again he falls in beside her.

He grins when she swats him. He'd been waiting for her to. "Daryl or your Dad huh? Maybe I should hang out with both of them, think I'd like that." Carl's jaw drops at her frank conversation, she was usually frank with him, but this was beyond anything she'd ever said to him before.

"Can you do that?" He asked knowing full well she was talking about having sex with both of them at the same time.

"Oh yeah, if it's done right it rocks your world." Michonne turns to him and wiggles her eyebrows and Carl just stares at her as his brain tries to work it out.

"So, what? Do they take turns?" Michonne shakes her head and just smiles at him. They both nod to Glenn though for once Carl doesn't linger for which Michonne is grateful.

"I don't get it." Carl is confused, there is no way Michonne can have sex with both of them at the same time. Is there?

"Put your thinking cap on, maybe ask Patrick." Michonne answers with a wicked smile as they walk inside. "If he can't help and you can't figure it out by tonight, I'll explain it to you. But," She pauses to look at him. "You're smart runt, I'm betting you'll work it out." With that she slings her arm around his shoulders and they head in to have some lunch.

As his dad is at lunch too their conversation doesn't continue, they talk instead about comics and still being able to find chocolate and Michonne mentions having found some more horses as well that they could potentially catch. Carl watches her and his dad. Michonne makes him smile, the only other person who manages to really do that these days is Daryl. Carl's eyes narrow as he watches them.

With his brain starting to work out what Michonne had said to him slowly he finishes his lunch and heads off to where he and Patrick usually hang out. He gets there first and grabs the football but then just sits down. He knows about sex. His parents had given him the talk at the farm when he was recovering from his bullet wound.

But this was confusing. He ponders as he tosses the ball from hand to hand and it isn't until a shadow falls over him that he realises Patrick has arrived.

"Hey." Carl tosses him the ball.

"Hey man, what's up?" Patrick looks at him quizzically.

Carl shakes his head. "Later, wanna play or something?" He frowns a little at Patrick's smile, did he always smile like that? Like he had a secret he was keeping?

"Yeah, I could play." Carl is sure he hears Patrick add on 'with something' after that and suddenly he feels breathless. They play as they usually do, not tackling each other, just touching and then the ball changes hands. Carl's heart always beats faster when Patrick touches him. He's never questioned it, never felt weird but today because sex is on his mind and sex involves touching, he notices it. He's also never questioned the fact that he likes Patrick's touch before today but Michonne has made him aware of it now.

Suddenly he's tackled to the ground with Patrick rolling him so Carl was lying on his back looking up at Patrick's amused face, the sun glints off his glasses.

"Shit, Patrick." Carl complains feeling a rock digging into his backside. "That hurt."

Patrick laughs. "You were away with the fairies man, what's going on?" He kneels up and then moves to the side, sitting beside Carl who stays laying on his back in the grass.

"Michonne confused me." Carl says without explaining anything further.

Patrick looks down at him. "She confuses the shit out of me, I don't know how you talk to her. What did she say?"

"How do you have sex with two people at the same time?" Carl asks. Patrick happened to be looking down at him and Carl saw the shock move over his face. "What?" Carl asks.

Shaking his head Patrick looks away and raises his legs, winding his arms around them as he shifts slightly. "What kind of question is that?" He asks Carl without looking further at him.

"Well, I was joking with her about Dad and Daryl and she said maybe she should do them together and I don't know how that would work, she said they wouldn't take turns." Patrick is looking at him again, eyes wide behind his glasses.

"She said that to you? I mean that she'd have sex with your Dad and Daryl at the same time?"

Carl nods. "Yeah, but I still don't get it, do you?" Patrick looks away and shifts again. Carl is feeling breathless, not to mention awkward asking Patrick this but he can't figure it out. Besides Michonne had told him to ask Patrick.

"There are a couple of ways that I know of yeah." Patrick finally answers, still not looking at him. Carl puts a hand out, touching Patrick lightly on the back. He feels him jump and his skin twitch, but he doesn't move away. So Carl leaves his hand there as he waits for Patrick to answer. He likes touching Patrick back.

"Okay," Patrick turns around looking down at Carl. "Regular sex and a blow job, so Michonne has sex with say, your Dad and she blows Daryl at the same time. Follow me?" Carl frowns trying to remember what Patrick meant by a blow job. He hadn't heard the expression.

"No, sorry. What's a blow job?" He asks Patrick.

"Dude, seriously? How can you not know what a freaking blow job is?" Patrick sounds exasperated. Before Cal can say anything he explains. "It's when someone sucks a guy off."

Something is teasing at Carl's brain but he still doesn't grasp what Patrick is saying. "Suck's what off and if they're sucking, why is it called a blow job anyway?"

"Oh, uh. Geez!" Patrick finally moves, throwing his arms up in the air and falling back so he's lying beside Carl in the tall grass now. Carl hadn't moved his hand fast enough so now it was stuck half under Patrick's hip and thigh. He tried to wriggle his fingers but without making a big deal out of it, but he couldn't move. So ignoring his heartbeat speeding up Carl looks back over at Patrick.

"What? I can't understand if you don't explain stuff right you know." He says beginning to get irritated at Patrick in turn.

"Shit, have your, I mean did your Dad tell you about sex at all?" Patrick looks over at Carl, his face is flushed but Carl's feels hot too so he doesn't take it to mean anything.

"Yes! I already told you this." He is truly irritated now at Patrick, Michonne for suggesting he discuss it with Patrick and himself for bringing it all up in the first place.

"But when he talked about it did he talk about positions and shit?" Patrick's voice is even more breathless now, he wriggles around on his back and in the process Carl's hand is now crushed under his butt cheek. Carl feels like wriggling around himself.

"Positions of what? Sex?" Patrick nods over at him, eyes wide behind his glasses. Carl frowns as he sees Patrick's eyes are dilated as well. "Uh, no. He never talked about anything beyond intercourse and pregnancy. Why?" Carl is less irritated now Patrick seems to have calmed down.

Looking over at Carl, Patrick nearly comes in his pants. Carl's face is flushed, colour high on his cheeks, making his freckles stand out even more. And his hair is damp and clinging to his face and neck. Patrick wants to kiss Carl in the worst way. But he can't, he knows that. But his dick doesn't. His dick is jumping happily up and down – well up and up really – at the discussion on blow jobs.

"Okay," Patrick pushes his hands out in front of himself, like wiping the slate clean. "From the beginning for the mentally retarded," He is cut-off by Carl wrenching his hand out from under his butt, and that had been kind of nice, especially when he'd wriggled on it and Carl's fingers had flexed. Then Carl's up and leaning over him, his body is actually touching Patrick's. His chest on Patrick's chest and Carl's left hand is holding Patrick's right on flat on the ground on the other side of his body.

Carl's own body is holding Patrick's left hand hostage. "I'm not stupid, just because I don't know some shit doesn't mean I'm stupid. You take your 'know it all' attitude and shove it Pat." Carl pushes off him too far gone in his sudden anger to understand Patrick's groan as he uses his body as a springboard to push himself up.

He is off the ground and walking away when Patrick calls out to him. Carl ignores him and keeps walking. He is surprised by how far from any of the buildings they'd wandered in their game. He hears Patrick coming behind him but ignores his calls. Then he hears Patrick jogging up behind him but still ignores him until suddenly he is tackled to the ground.

* * *

_A/N - And so there you have chapter one of Fooling Around. Yes, don't worry for those who've asked for it, the smut will happen, it begins in the very next chapter. But bear in mind the title. Fooling Around, Carl is a cautious kid who is just beginning to realise his sexuality unlike Patrick. He won't be jumping feet first into literally having sex._


	2. Fooling Around Chapter 2

"You want to know positions huh?" Patrick's voice is breathless. "You want to know about blow jobs, and how a woman fucks two men at the same time? Well retard, I'll tell you." Patrick suddenly pushes down on Carl's hips. He'd been sitting on Carl's thighs, straddling him with Carl's hands pulled behind his back,

But he moves so his legs are between Carl's and then they spread, pushing Carl's out in the process. "Pat what are you doing? Let me go!" Carl is pinioned, he can't move at all. Patrick has him completely immobilised. Carl doesn't feel fear but he's not comfortable either. Patrick looked like a dweeb but he was far from it. Under his geeky clothes he had wiry muscles from months of being on the run with the group he'd been found with.

"Or what Carl, you gonna go run to Daddy? Tell him I was just showing you something Michonne talked about with you?" Patrick's voice is sarcastic. And then he's pulled back a little and his hand cups Carl's backside, his fingers digging between his legs. Carl feels them brush him intimately and to his shame he reacts.

"No, Pat, no." His voice is a whisper as he feels Patrick's fingers dig into him, feeling his reaction, exploring it. And then his fingers pull back though he makes no further move away.

"Sexual position 101 dude," Patrick's voice is husky though Carl doesn't know why. "This here." Patrick's fingers now brush against Carl's anal entrance, "Well it's used for screwing as well as shitting. So Michonne can screw two dicks at the same time if she wants your Dad and Daryl together. It's called double penetration. Or DP." And then Patrick lets go of Carl's wrists and Carl feels him move away.

Carl brings his arms forward and pushes up on his elbows looking around to see where Patrick was, He was lying about six feet away, on his back with his legs spread and his hands, Carl swallows as he watches. Patrick is touching his dick, through his clothes. His eyes are closed and his mouth is open. Carl unconsciously pushes his hips down toward the ground, seeking friction himself.

Anger is forgotten as Carl loses his breath watching Patrick fondle himself. He wants to move closer but knows that will most likely break the spell they're under at the moment.

"You like watching?" Patrick asks, he's not looking at Carl as he slips a hand under his cargos.

"Watching what?" Carl is clueless again.

Patrick sighs. "Watching what I'm doing, haven't you watched other's do it, when you've been on the road and shit?" Carl looks up at Patrick's face, he is flushed and sweating and his eyes are huge behind his glasses as he looks at Carl now.

"Uh, no. I never watched, I mean I never actually saw anything. I mean, I've seen people kissing and moving around under blankets and stuff and heard noises, but I've never really _seen_ anything you know?" Carl says as he drops his eyes again to watch Patrick's hand inside his pants.

"Okay, weird. I saw all kinds of shit, not to mention what I looked up online when the internet still existed." Patrick brings his hand out of his cargo's and Carl see's liquid on it.

"You piss yourself or something?" He jerks his head at Patrick's hand.

Patrick laughs as he licks it off. "No, guess that answers a question I was gonna ask, its pre-come. You leak it prior to orgasm." Patrick sits up, Carl can see a bulge in his pants that would mirror his own if he sat up. He's gotten an erection before but nothing else. Certainly not the ejaculation his father mentioned that caused pregnancy.

"That I know." Carl answers. Patrick nods.

"Blow job is when someone sucks a guy's penis until he orgasms. And if they're good, they swallow the come. 'S where the expression 'do you spit or do you swallow?' comes from." Patrick puts his palm on his dick again, he's past caring that Carl is watching him. "Understand that?" He looks over at Carl to see he is watching his hand on his dick. He hasn't moved off his stomach but Patrick suddenly realises he's flexing his arse muscles slightly, he's thrusting into the ground.

It's the tiniest of tiny movements, but he's doing it. Patrick's hand that had touched Carl just before tingles as he remembers the reaction he'd felt. Carl had gotten a hard on. And, "This is called an erection, or a hard on. Your dick gets hard when you're aroused and when you come it goes soft again. Know what aroused means?" Carl nods and Patrick nods in return.

"I take if from what you just said, you've never come?" Carl shakes his head.

"No, I get hard sometimes but that's all." He frowns. "It happens every morning but at other times as well. Weird times."

Patrick laughs lightly. "That's kind of normal. Men are supposed to think of sex or something to do with sex hundreds of times a day. What bad times to you get hard?" He's curious.

Looking away Carl doesn't answer. Patrick sighs. And he stops touching himself and rolls closer. "It's normal, especially for guys our age dude."

Carl looks back at Patrick and Patrick's softening dick jerks in his pants at Carl's eyes flashing at him from under his lashes. Shit he was so done for. Because the way Carl was looking at him was just giving him ideas. Ideas he had no business thinking.

"So," Patrick continues, "Have you ever kissed anyone yourself then?"

Carl gapes at him, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "Like a girl or whatever?" Patrick's heart skips a beat at the 'whatever' remark.

"Uh yeah, a girl or a dude." He hesitates before saying dude, wonders if Carl is going to take off again on him. But he surprises him by moving closer. Rolling, sitting up and scooting forward.

"No, I mean I've wanted to but…no." He sits back down, cross-legged now and looks evenly at Patrick like he's trying to impart knowledge without saying anything.

"Yeah, cool. Who? Someone here?" Carl blushes and Patrick's dick returns to full mast. "Oh man, you're blushing, that means it is someone here. Don't be such a wuss, tell me." Patrick's voice has humour but no sarcasm this time. He genuinely wants to know if Carl mentions a female or a guy. He hopes like hell it's a guy.

"No. Not that, but…" Carl trails off and looks at Patrick through his lashes again. Patrick is creaming now, his heart beating heavily in his chest.

"But what man?" He asks breathlessly, he sees Carl's hands tighten on his knees.

"I want a kiss, to know what it's like you know? Would you kiss me Pat?" Carl's question is asked in a whisper as Patrick gapes at him. In his wildest dreams he never imagined he'd be asked to be someone's first kiss, let alone now and let alone Carl's.

"Dude, if I kiss you I'm gonna come in my pants." Patrick says honestly. He watches with a grin as Carl flushes beet red this time and Patrick lays back down chortling. "I think-" He's cut off by Carl moving quick as a snake, lurching forward and laying his lips across his.

Patrick stills as he feels the softness of Carl's lips for the first time. His cock jerks once and explodes in his pants as he pants under Carl's sloppy kiss. At his groan Carl pulls away quickly.

"What? What did I do wrong? Shit, I knew I'd suck." Carl rolls to his feet and is off back toward the prison before Patrick can even recover enough to sit up. He lies there feeling his come inside his underwear and trousers. He's getting sticky.

"You didn't do anything freaking wrong! Freaking surprised me is all dude!" Patrick yells at Carl's retreating back. As he expects Carl doesn't even slow down, never mind glance back at him. In fact he speeds up, starting to jog. Sighing Patrick sits up and stands, walking back to the buildings himself he pulls at his jeans. When he's back inside he grabs a change of clothes and heads to the showers.

##########

At dinner that evening Carl is silent, he's trying not to think of what he'd done to Patrick. Patrick had groaned at him for Pete's sake. That couldn't be good. Carl doesn't remember Patrick saying if he'd kissed him he'd come in his pants. He ignores Patrick who actually doesn't try to approach or talk to him either. When Michonne speaks to him he tells her he'd figured it out and says no more.

But Carl watches her with his father and Daryl. He knew it wasn't right but it was the only way he'd figure stuff out. Like Pat said the internet didn't exist anymore and something told Carl that he couldn't just walk up to someone and ask them about sexual positions and how someone actually gave a blow job. It was time for him to put his stealth on and do some spying. Patrick said he'd seen shit, well that shit had to still be happening, he just had to look for it. Quietly.

And so Carl begins to watch. He sees kisses, hugs and even some groping but no sex. He thinks it's because most everyone has their own room now, even he does for which he's grateful. Waking one morning with his usual hard on Carl stays lying down waiting for it to abate. He thinks of Patrick touching himself a few days ago and his dick twitches in his underwear.

Patrick had touched his own penis, pushing his hands under his trousers and underwear, he'd tasted his own pre-come like it was no big deal. Could he do that? Carl is fearful someone will walk in on him. No one in his original group knocks on his door he thinks resentfully. Carl looks around the room before looking up.

He didn't sleep on the top bunk but the top bunk would keep him a bit out of whoever's eye sight, unless they stood right up close. Before he can second guess himself Carl swings unsteadily out of bed and climbs up onto the top bunk. The mattress is scratchy against his bare back but it he ignores it as he lies back down, facing the back wall now, his head closest to the door.

Lying there Carl is suddenly nervous. He's never even tried to touch himself like this before. But Patrick had done it with ease. Surely it couldn't be that hard? Resting both hands palm down, flat on his stomach Carl just breathes for a while. Then slowly he glides them down over his hip bones and to his dick. He's started growing hair on his groin, but it's just dark brown fuzz now, nothing like the full thatch of curls that his father has, or the light brown straight hair that Daryl has. Or Glenn's beautiful black forest that Carl's always wanted to touch.

And just as he thinks of Glenn's pubic hair Carl's dick jumps and his left hand grasps his shaft. Carl's back arches on a soft cry as he grabs himself tighter. He feels his testicles draw up and he has jerked his dick roughly twice, not even knowing he'd done it, muscle memory or genetics taking over.

The orgasm, Carl's first orgasm hits like a freight train. What the hell was that? He lies there on the bunk with spunky shit on his stomach and his heart nearly beating out of his chest. He can feel his body drying clammy from the sweat he'd suddenly sprouted without even realising.

After several minutes Carl feels his heartbeat return to normal. His left hand is still grasping his dick and he can feel it starting to harden again in his hand. So he lets it go. Raising his head he can see his come on his stomach. His ejaculate, his semen, it was what made babies. Patrick had eaten his pre-come, could you eat your come as well?

Only one way to find out. Carl swipes his right index finger through the come, there wasn't that much really. It is a milky colour and smells a bit funky but he licks it off his finger. It tasted like salt and tree bark. And it was bitter with an aftertaste. But Carl liked it. He scooped up the rest of his come and licked and sucked that off his fingers as well, swallowing it all. Patrick had said if you swallowed you were better so whether he'd liked it or not Carl was always going to swallow.

So that was an orgasm. Now he knew what all the fuss was about. Just as Carl is about to grasp his dick again his father calls out as he walks past. "Up and at them sunshine, we've got a long day today." Carl groans softly to himself. He was already hard again.

Rolling off the bed he gets dressed and pushes his penis inside his cargos as he does them up. He buttons the couple of buttons on the bottom of his shirt so his erection isn't visible and heads to breakfast.


	3. Fooling Around Chapter 3

Carl is eating breakfast with his father when Glenn approaches with Maggie, they sit and talk to he and his Dad, nothing serious just making small talk. They'd been Carl's best bet for seeing sex but they were being very quiet and discreet these days so he'd been foiled there too.

"You okay Carl?" Glenn questions him as he's wondering who else he can spy on.

"Uh, yeah why?" Carl asks in return.

"You seem different is all." Glenn answers before he Rick and Maggie continue talking. But his question has caught Patrick's attention. He looks over at Carl with a frown; then a smile that makes Carl squirm in his seat moves across his face. It was not a mean smile or anything; but it was a smile that made Carl both uncomfortable and breathless.

"Hey Carl, want to play some ball later on?" Patrick has gotten up and taken his plate over to be washed, stopping by Carl's table on his way back.

"I can't, we have a big day today Pat. Sorry." And he is sorry, because Patrick has obviously forgiven him his stupidity in trying to kiss him. He liked Patrick, he wanted to keep hanging out with him.

"That's okay man, you need a hand then?" Patrick asks him with that grin that by turns makes Carl breathless and nervous on his face.

"That would be good Patrick, then I can go check the snares while Carl continues with the hoeing, that will make our day go faster. Thank you, we're obliged." Rick nods as he picks up the iPod they'd found and grabs his gloves. "You'll need some gloves though, ask Daryl for some, he's usually got some spares." He nods and clasps Carl's shoulder before heading off.

Patrick takes Rick's place, straddling the seat sideways, facing Carl as he finishes his breakfast. Glenn and Maggie wander off as well.

"You had one." He says bluntly to Carl who feels his face heating.

"Had what? We've gotta go if you're gonna help." Carl grabs his plate and the piece of meat still on it. He drops off the plate and smiles at the girl on duty who smiles back and then still gnawing on the meat he turns and walks away.

Patrick falls silently into step with him saying nothing until they're away from any prying ears. Carl's heart is beating erratically in his chest as he waits for Patrick to speak again, knowing he will, that he won't give up until Carl confirms what he's just said.

So he decides to speak before Patrick can ask him again. Finishing off his breakfast and looking around to make sure they're alone as they walk to the shed to begin their day of work Carl looks at the ground and says, "Yeah, I had one, this morning." Patrick inhales sharply beside him.

"Was it good, did you like it?" He asks quickly.

Carl nods. "It was intense, I uh, probably would have freaked if you hadn't spoken to me about it. I mean I was just thinking about them and it was like it exploded or something." Carl shakes his head without realising what he'd just said but Patrick looks over and slightly down at him with a grin.

"Yeah? Who were you thinking of? There is no way you weren't thinking of someone in particular. And were you touching yourself or did you just come right off?" His eyes are dancing behind his glasses as he looks at Carl. Carl looks up at him through his hair.

"Why is it such a big deal for you to know who I was thinking of? Or even if I was thinking of someone at all?" He's genuinely curious.

Patrick shrugs. "Want to know what turns you on is all." It's his turn to look down at the ground as they walk.

Carl looks at Patrick's profile. He was not looking at Carl this time, his usual bravado and confidence was missing. Carl frowned. As they get to the lean-to where they keep the animal feed Carl starts to get the food to feed the animals they have to take care of. He thinks of what Patrick had just said as Patrick works beside him silently. He thinks he knows why Patrick wants to know but he has to ask anyway.

"Why is that such a big deal? That you need to know who I was thinking of? Why?" He finally stops working as they're back at the lean-to and he steps into the shaded side of it so they're away from any potential prying eyes. Patrick follows him.

He stands and looks at the ground silently with one hand rubbing the back of his neck then he pushes his glasses up on his nose as he looks up at Carl. "Be nice if it was me." He says no more and Carl nods, biting his lip as he tries unsuccessfully not to blush.

"It wasn't, but I'd been thinking of you when I decided to try to uh, you know." He admits. He watches Patrick assimilate what he'd said. Patrick pushes his glasses up and rubs the bridge of his nose with a sigh.

"Guess I was hoping I did it for you dude." He shrugs as if it's no big deal and turns away to continue with feeding the rest of the animals when Carl reaches out touching his arm.

"Why didn't you want to kiss me the other day then?" Carl asks quietly, his hand remains on Patrick's forearm. Patrick looks down at it then back up at Carl.

"I like you." He says no more and waits for Carl to see if Carl understands what he'd said. Carl nods.

"I like you too Pat. You're, I just like you, spending time with you and stuff, you make me nervous sometimes, but it's a good nervous you know?" Patrick nods wondering if Carl realises what'd he'd admitted. Before he can question anything Carl continues. "The guy I thought of when I came, I've thought of him for a long time, but he's too old and doesn't think of me that way anyway so I put it away, it was kind of reflex. I was thinking of something on me, then Dad and Daryl and then…him and I touched myself and I, uh came all over my stomach." Carl drops his hand from Patrick's arm and rubs his stomach reflectively.

"How'd you get rid of it then?" Patrick asks curiously.

Carl flushes uncontrollably now and turns away hanging his head. Patrick frowns as he watches. "I, well you said a good blow job means you swallow." He doesn't look back at Patrick as he mumbles his answer. Patrick gapes at him.

"You swallowed your own come?" He is shocked that Carl had done that straight away and turned on beyond belief. His dick is at full mast inside his jeans, he rubs it without even realising he's touched himself. "Tell me you can't actually suck yourself dude?" He is nearly gasping for air at the thought Carl is flexible enough to do that. That would be freaking amazing to see.

"What? No!" Carl looks at him in shock. "Wait, can you do that?" His eyes are wide as he just stares dumfounded at Patrick now.

Patrick laughs. "No way dude, but I saw it on the internet and I saw this one picture of a guy screwing another dude and he was hunched over and sucking the other guys dick at the same time. That was hot I gotta say." Carl stares at Patrick wide-eyed.

"How was he screwing the guy? We don't have…" He trails off figuring stuff in his head. "So if I was uh, having sex with you I'd be, I mean my penis would be inside your backside?" Carl is wide-eyed again as he watches Patrick standing there looking at him, his glasses are reflecting the light so Carl can't see his eyes but he wonders suddenly if they'd be like they were the other day, when he'd seen Patrick's pupils dilated. Like he's sure his had been and were now.

"Dude, yeah. Your dick would be in my arse or vice versa." Patrick is breathless now at the turn the conversation is taking. "It takes a bit of preparation you know but once it's in, it's fun, there's this spot inside that if you hit it, the guy you're inside goes insane, it can make them come."

"So you've uh, had sex before then?" Carl asks Patrick hesitantly.

"Well, yeah, a couple of times, just before all the shit went down you know?" Patrick says. Carl nods.

"Did you, were you?" Carl has no idea how to phrase the question he wants to ask.

Patrick sighs. "What you're trying to say is 'did you top or did you bottom?' that's the phrasing with guys. You top as in your dick goes inside the other guy or you bottom meaning that you take the dick, or you switch or flip, meaning you top and bottom. And to answer your question I did both, with this school friend. We were messing around, experimenting." Patrick pauses before continuing. "He was the first dead person I killed." Carl doesn't ask details. If Patrick wanted to tell him he would, but that would have been difficult, almost as difficult as what he'd had to do.

"I can't even think of that, I mean I, we only just kissed kind of." Carl trails off, he is hard and he can see Patrick is too. "I'm sorry if I did it wrong Pat." He apologises and Patrick gapes at him.

"Did what wrong?" He has no idea what Carl is talking about.

"I kissed you wrong, you groaned and stuff." Carl hangs his head.

"I groaned because you made me come, the stuff we'd been talking about had turned me on, I was telling the truth when I said if I kissed you I'd come. I did come Carl." Carl looks up at Patrick through his lashes again.

"You did? From my kissing you?" He asks as his dick does a very hard happy dance in his cargos.

"Yeah man, I did and if I kiss you like I want to now, it'll happen again so I'll be working in funky pants for the rest of the day." Patrick shakes his head as he sits down on the bench Rick had set under the lean-to.

"Take your pants down then." Carl speaks bluntly despite feeling his face heat up again.

"What?" Patrick feels like he's in the Twilight zone.

"I want you to kiss me Pat, now." Carl steps forward until he is standing directly in front of Patrick. "But I don't know what I'm doing, how to do it right, so you need to kiss me, to show me." Some part of Carl, maybe that muscle memory or genetics takes over again and he looks back at Patrick through his lashes, instinctively knowing that Patrick likes him doing that before continuing. "If you come, I'll clean you up, swallow it for you."

"Fuck Carl, you can't just say shit like that!" Patrick's dick jumps in his pants as he hisses at Carl. Even though his parents were well and truly dead he still felt weird using the F word, like he was disobeying them or something. Which was stupid when he thought about it. "And Jesus Pat, could you stop for a second and think of the real conversation you're having?" He mutters to himself and is startled when Cal laughs at him. "What?" He looks at Carl standing in front of him, but is attention is not on Carl's face. It's on the hard dick he can see pushing against Carl's cargos.

"You were talking to yourself again. And what shit can't I say? That I want you to kiss me or that if you came I'd clean you up? Because if you do kiss me Pat and you come, I will clean you up. If you don't want me to swallow you even though you said that's what someone who was good did I'll find a rag for you." Carl pauses and Patrick sees him looking at him through his lashes again before he continues. "But you said that you liked me, so that means you should want to kiss me. I want to kiss you Pat too. Now." Carl kneels there in the dirt between Patrick's legs and places his palms on Patrick's knees. He looks at Patrick straight on this time. "Kiss me Pat."

Patrick is powerless to resist Carl. And if Carl ever figures that out he'll be at the guy's mercy. He's already at his mercy because he's gonna kiss him. He's gonna kiss him and come in his pants again because there is no way he's displaying his dick for Carl until Cal will display his in return and he'd already said he wasn't ready.

"Shit, c'mere then." So saying Patrick reaches out and yanks Carl into his arms. "You want to ask me questions wait until I'm finished, for now, follow my lead." And Patrick kissed Carl. He didn't pussyfoot around, he slanted his lips over Carl's and opened them pushing his tongue straight into Carl's mouth. Patrick knew he didn't look like much, but he knew he could kiss. His best friend Luke had convinced him to let his older sister practice kissing on him. Patrick hadn't been turned on by her, but he'd learned from her just as much as she'd learned from him.

Carl's fingers flex on his knees and dig in and Patrick grins to himself. Yeah, he liked it alright. His hands move from Carl's shoulders, sliding up his neck and cupping the back of Carl's head to control his movement better as they twined in Carl's hair. It was soft. So very soft and fine as it sifted through is fingers. Patrick loved how long it was. It wasn't girly at all, it was just Carl.

Moaning softly Patrick pulls away, kissing across Carl's cheek and down his neck leaving soft, wet open-mouthed kisses in his wake. Carl was trembling in his arms, small choked whimpers coming from his throat. Patrick could feel him moving instinctively against his own dick. He doubted Carl even realised he was bringing himself off on him.

Pulling back a little he looks at Carl. His cheeks were flushed, his freckles standing out in relief and his lashes lay against his cheeks. His lips were swollen from Patrick himself, making him want to take them again. And so he does, licking them with his tongue first before he fists his hands back in Carl's hair and pulls, tilting Carl's head back, exposing his throat to him even more before he hovers his mouth over Carl's, just breathing on him. He was waiting.

And Carl opened his eyes. His pupils were blown so wide Patrick saw no colour, only black. And the look in them was slumberous, sexy as hell. He moans this time as he lowers his mouth again and pushes his tongue into Carl's mouth again. This time Carl pushes his tongue back. He is sweet tasting on Patrick's tongue.

And that movement of Carl's tongue pushes Patrick over the edge and he gasps loudly into Carl's mouth as his dick erupts in his pants. He realises dimly that Carl had shot too but is too wrapped in his own orgasm to care.

Slowly he pulls away from Carl's tempting mouth. His lips were bitten now and cherry red as well as being swollen. He'd done that. He'd made him look like that. Patrick feels his dick jump happily in his pants again as he looks at Carl's satisfied smile as it winds its way across his face.

"You liked that huh? Made you come too I know. Guess I should be right proud now shouldn't I?" Patrick laughs softly as he breathes on a hand and buffs his nails against his chest.

Carl snorts at him. "Oh yeah, you made me come. But I made you come too Pat." Carl places a palm on Patrick's hardening cock. "And is that because of me too?" He smiles at Patrick and Patrick nearly moans again as he looks at him from under his lashes.

"Man, when you're legal you are gonna be lethal. Lethal. Shit what am I saying? You're lethal now." He shakes his head. Then lifting it he looks at Carl. "Where's that rag you promised me?" Carl's eyes flutter as he comes back to the present. He looks at Patrick.

"I lied Pat, I won't help you find one. I want to clean you up myself. Say yes." Carl says. Patrick's head falls back on the wall of the lean-to with a thump.

Suddenly he feels about a hundred years old. "You're gonna be the death of me you know." Patrick sighs heavily wondering how many more times he's going to come while Carl 'practices' on him as he cleans him up today.

"This time has to be quick or your father is gonna know we goofed off. And I don't know about you but I don't need any sort of parental lecture right now, it would scar me for life and I'd never come again. My balls would shrivel up and fall of from lack of use." Patrick smiles as Carl laughs at him quietly.

"Understood, maybe I should find that rag and we should pick this up later. Maybe tonight or tomorrow?" Carl asks showing some uncertainty. As if he thinks Patrick's going to leave and change his mind.

Patrick nods and waits while Cal hunts up a rag. It's covered in dust and grime but it does the job except now his cock feels gritty, but it was preferable to spunky. Before they step out of the shadow of the lean-to Patrick hooks an arm around Carl's neck drawing him in and up against his body.

Carl feels good in his arms. "Man you feel good, can't wait to lay you right out and just lick you all over." Patrick lays a soft kiss on Carl's lips, the swelling is going down and while that's good, he's also sad to see the effect he has on Carl vanish. "Now, just so you get it through your retard skull. I like you, want to mess around with you, you turn me on, you make me come. I want to do the same with you and for you. So when you're ready, we can move on, but if you want to just fool around and kiss for a while, well I'm happy with that too. Got it?" Patrick looks down at Carl seriously, not saying anything, making sure that he understands he's serious.

Nodding Carl leans up and kisses Patrick, soft and wet before he steps back. "You like me, want to fool around with me and you're happy to go at my pace. Check." And then Carl smiles brilliantly and Patrick's dick jumps back to red alert again.

"So when can I swallow your come?"

Patrick narrows his eyes. Brat is messing with him, he just knows it. Well he could mess right back. Leaning down he kisses Carl in return and then slides his mouth over to Carl's ear before he whispers "When you come from me rimming you, then you can swallow my come. You gotta earn it kid." Patrick licks Carl's ear, smiling as he feel's Carl shiver as his tongue winds its way around the rim of his ear. "Shower together tonight?" He asks as he steps back and grabs the hoe.

"Uh, yeah okay." Carl answers absentmindedly. He grabs a hoe as well and they walk out to the field. "Pat?" Carl asks.

"Yeah?" Patrick is already focused on the hoeing they have to do, it's going to be a bitch.

"What's rimming?" Shit. Patrick thought. Shit.


	4. Fooling Around Chapter 4

Carl can barely concentrate. His dick keeps jerking in his cargos because he can't stop thinking about meeting Patrick in the showers tonight. He wants to kiss Pat again in the worst way, and come again. And he wants to taste Patrick's come too. Almost more than he wants to come again himself. He is distracted all afternoon as he and Patrick work.

Rimming. That sounded weird. But Carl trusted Patrick's experience and if he said it was enjoyable, he'd be willing to try it. Eventually. Patrick had gone on his way not long ago to his own afternoon chores. None of the kids their age had as many obligations as Carl but he was okay with that. He wasn't like the other kids.

He jumps when an arm loops around his shoulders and squeezes him up against a firm female body. "Hey." He says on a huffing laugh.

"Hey yourself runt." Michonne automatically starts helping him and they work companionably. "You been hanging with Patrick lately?" She asks as they work.

Carl stops working and looks at her. "You know I have been. Why?" He asks curiously.

"Just wondering what teenage boys talk about is all. I mean I assume you talk about jerking off and girls and maybe have spitting contests or peeing contests, but I just don't know." Michonne stops working as well, looking over at Carl as he stares at her.

Shrugging Carl returns to his work. "All of the above mostly and some other stuff." He's never lied to Michonne but that doesn't mean he has to tell her every little detail. If she asks directly he'll answer, that is also another deal they have.

"And some other stuff huh? Like maybe kissing and jerking off together?" She asks quietly. Carl doesn't stop working, he needs to finish his sowing today.

"Yeah, Patrick's teaching me stuff, now that I've discovered what an orgasm is." He looks up at Michonne through his hair as she looks at him. She shrugs this time as she returns to help him sow the seeds they've got. "It's your fault you know." He grins at her as she stops and frowns at him.

"What's my fault runt?"

"Well, you told me to ask him about fucking two guys at the same time and shit. And we just kind of went from there. He's a cool dude, I like hanging with him." Carl finishes his row and waits for Michonne to finish hers before they move to the last rows.

"You like hanging with him, or you like him?" Michonne wonders if Carl thinks of Patrick as just someone convenient to practice on.

"He makes me feel funny in the stomach, makes me hard when I think of him, makes me come when he kisses me. I like him and I like hanging with him, why are you asking me this Mich?" Carl looks over at her as they continue to slowly move back down their rows.

"TMI runt, TMI. And I wanted to make sure he hadn't pushed you into anything because he's a couple of years older and I've heard him talking. I also wanted to make sure that you weren't using him for experience because you're discovering yourself."

"What's TMI? And no, like I said I like him. And he's already said he likes me. And what have you heard him talking about?" Carl is curious. He and Patrick hang together alone a lot, they don't hang together with others. He frowns wondering why they don't. He'll have to ask.

"TMI is too much information…" Carl snorts and speaks before Michonne can continue.

"Just like you talking to me about having sex with Dad and Daryl at the same time you mean? If you can TMI then so can I. It's nice to talk about Pat with someone who isn't gonna be dumb about it."

Michonne continues. "And I'm glad you like him and that he likes you. And I've only heard him talking about past experience. He's seen a fair bit since the infection hit and I got the impression he's done some of it as well. I just don't want you to get hurt." Michonne finishes.

"I can take care of myself." Carl answers as he finally finishes his last row. Again he waits for Michonne to finish hers. They walk back to the lean-to in silence, her arm slung around his shoulders again.

"I know you can, I wasn't talking about physically. I was talking about if this gets involved." Michonne taps her fingers against Carl's breastbone indicating his heart.

"Oh, okay. Thanks, I don't know. I mean I like Pat, he makes me feel kind of breathless you know?" Michonne nods. "But I don't know if that means I have feeling feelings for him you know?" Michonne nods again.

"I'm here when you need me runt, if you need me. And if you need anything from outside as well." Carl frowns.

"What do you mean outside?"

Michonne purses her lips. "Guys usually need something to aid you when you're messing around if you're going all the way. Unlike women you don't self-lubricate so much, or at least not where you get penetrated when you're aroused."

"Oh, okay then, I guess so. Thanks." Carl is puzzled and puts the question away to ask Pat later in the showers. "Uh, we're taking a shower tonight at the same time." He says no more and Michonne looks at him.

"I take it I'm to distract your Dad because you're planning on taking a long shower?"

Carl shrugs. "I figure I'll tell him I'm going to hang with Pat and then take a shower before I come back. That should hold him, plus he'll be with Jude anyway." Michonne shakes her head.

"Sly boy, very sly."

"Hey, I learned it from you." Narrowing her eyes Michonne reaches for him but he dances out of her reach. At the lean-to Carl puts their tools away and then he surprises Michonne by standing on the bench to look her in the eyes, or slightly down at her now.

"Mich, I have a favour I need." Carl looks down while Michonne's brain works triple time trying to figure out what Carl's favour is, she has a feeling she is going to be in over her head with whatever he asks. "Would you kiss me?" Her brain had just figured it would be something like that when Carl spoke.

Michonne sighs. "Why?" She needs to know before she even thinks about answering.

"Well, I like Pat but I don't know how much. I've never kissed anyone but him, I figure if I get the same response from kissing you that I get kissing him then I can kind of figure out how much I like him." Carl trails off thinking he's made a huge mistake.

Then Michonne steps up to him. "You tell your father or Daryl about this and I will gut you runt, without a second thought." And she lays her lips softly across his. Carl angles his head and opens his lips, swiping his tongue across Michonne's. Beyond a sharply inhaled breath Michonne has no other reaction. She allows Carl to push his tongue softly into her mouth and she twines hers around his.

But she does not push her tongue into Carl's mouth, she does not touch him in any other way. Pulling away Carl licks his lips as Michonne looks at him evenly. She's smiling at him. "Patrick taught you well, you're gonna be a regular heartbreaker when you're older runt."

"Thanks, Pat said I was going to be lethal is that the same thing?" Michonne snorts a laugh.

"Kind of, heartbreaker means you can break someone's heart, mess with their emotions, people will want you but they won't get you. Lethal is kind of similar. Means you'll be really cool, popular, people will want to be with you."

"Sounds like you both expect me to turn into some weird shitty adult. Brilliant, you both have so much confidence in me." Carl frowns as he steps down and walks toward the buildings.

Michonne's eyebrows rise as she lets him go. It was rare to see temper on him these days. But she was right, Patrick had taught him well. He'd kissed like he'd been doing it for years, not days if that. Pursing her lips Michonne meanders off, maybe a word with Patrick was in order.

##########

Carl goes to his room after dinner and lies down on his bed. He is still fuming. At Michonne and now Patrick as well. Was that what they really thought of him? That he was using Patrick? That he'd dump him when he found someone else? Carl had only ever liked one other person before and he'd never known he was alive in that way. Cassidy in second grade didn't count. His crush on her had lasted until he'd heard her squeal in his ear. She'd given him a huge headache and he'd sworn to only hang out with guys ever since. It didn't hurt that he genuinely enjoyed the company of men better anyway. Except for Sophia. Carl pushes that memory away forcefully. She was dead, she wasn't coming back.

Carl is so irritated he very nearly doesn't keep his date with Patrick but decides to go. He needed to explain that what Patrick was doing with him wasn't something he didn't care about and that he wasn't going to be off looking for someone else when he felt he had enough experience. And Carl wants to know if Patrick is going to run off with another guy if someone more his age and experience level comes through the gates one day soon.

Grabbing his towel and his pyjamas Carl walks to his father's room. "Dad, I'm gonna go hang out with Pat for a bit, then I'll grab a shower on the way back." He doesn't ask permission, he knows his father will be okay with it.

"Sure Carl, come say goodnight to your sister." Carl smiles as he dumps his stuff on the bed and takes Jude from his father's arms. He jiggles her the way she likes and kisses her forehead before he lays her down in her cot. She laughs up at him. As he turns he sees Michonne and Daryl standing there.

"Hey." He says to them both not quite looking Michonne in the eyes though he looks at Daryl. Looking at the cards Michonne is holding he grins evilly. "I'll just close the door on the way out, wouldn't want people to see the nudity when you two lose your clothes to Dad now. He's a mean poker player."

"Carl!" Rick exclaims as Michonne laughs and Daryl smirks.

"Night Dad." Carl says as he grabs his pyjamas and towel and takes off laughing, closing the door and drawing the curtain as he said he would. He hears Daryl's chuckle as he walks away.

"Kids observant, I fuckin' told you that Rick." Carl shakes his head. Yeah he'd known they were doing something, now he knew exactly what shit they did it was kind of different to know that but Michonne and Daryl made his Dad smile and laugh. As long as they continued to do so he didn't care what the heck they actually did with each other. Besides he couldn't talk anymore anyway.

Walking to the showers Carl realises he's not mad anymore. He resolves to still speak to Patrick but to not get mad. He didn't want to argue tonight. He wanted to kiss Pat some more. Turning the corner to the hallway of the shower room Carl comes upon Patrick standing there with his towel and a pair of sweatpants hanging from one shoulder.

"Hey dude, going my way?" He asks in a breathy voice as he wiggles his eyebrows. Carl frowns.

"What are you doing? Are you messing with me too? I've had enough of that today. And I'm not going to be lethal you know, I'm not a shitty unfeeling person, I'm not going to be a heartbreaker either." Shit. Carl suddenly realises he'd nearly been yelling at Patrick and from the look on his face he had no idea what he was talking about it.

"Shit, sorry Pat. I thought I wasn't mad anymore. Maybe we should just not do anything tonight." Carl turns to go but Patrick grabs his arm and pulls him into one of the rooms. It's an office. Closing and locking the door Patrick turns up the battery lantern he'd brought with him. Then he surprises Carl by turning and dropping his sweatpants, shoving them along the bottom of the door so no light will show to people walking past.

Then he crowds in on Carl, pushing him up against the desk. Carl feels his dick start to harden and can't help the groan that comes out of his mouth. He catches Pat's smile before his lips cover his. Carl opens his mouth as wide as he can when Patrick kisses him. His hands drop his own clothing and towel and twist around Patrick's back, bunching his shirt up in his hands. Carl jerks when Patrick pulls back and pulls his t-shirt off over his head and is then back kissing Carl again.

He pushes Carl's long-sleeved shirt off his shoulders and then yanks his t-shirt up and off as well, Carl feel his hair get messy and raises his hands to try to push it back into shape.

"No, leave it, I like it messy. Makes it look like I've messed it up." Patrick's voice is husky and as he leans back in Carl feels his dick hard against his own. And he realises he'd never gotten hard with Michonne today. Question answered.

Patrick strokes his hands up, messing Carl's hair more as he does so, then he strokes them down Carl's back and up again coming around to the front where his fingers take hold of Carl's nipples and he rolls them. "Oh, Pat, uh." Carl has no thought in his head, his dick jumps in his pants, pushing against his cargos insistently. Carl palms it, trying to get comfortable, the backs of his fingers brush against Patrick's dick as he does so and Patrick groans into Carl's mouth.

Breaking away Carl takes several deep breaths as he tries not to come in his pants but Patrick is relentlessly pushing him toward an orgasm with his fingers on his nipples. "Gonna come." He says drawing in a deep breath.

"Pull your pants down then retard." Patrick's voice is amused and his fingers are relentless on Carl's nipples. Carl's hands jerk and fumble as he undoes his belt and button and zip, he pushes his cargos and briefs down then his hands flail as he feels his balls draw up and his dick just spurts without a touch on it.

"Oh shit!" He exclaims. Carl's hands fall back and he catches the side of the desk holding himself upright as his orgasm blasts through him.

All the while Patrick is playing with his nipples, rolling them, pinching them, flicking them. He doesn't stop until Carl winces in pain. Then he palms Carl's pectoral muscles and smiles down at Carl who slowly lets himself lie down on the desk, legs just dangling off the side. "They feel hot." He says to Carl.

Frowning Carl looks up at him. "What's hot?" Patrick smiles some more. Letting go of Carl's pectoral muscle with one hand he takes one of Carl's and brings it to his chest.

"Your nipples, that's what. They feel hot to the touch, its sexy. They liked what I did to them, just like you liked it enough to come." Patrick let's go of Carl's hand and pulls his other one away. He looks down at himself, Carl can see his dick is hard in his pants as he now palms both his nipples.

"You gonna come?" He asks as he holds his own pectoral muscles feeling how heated his nipples actually were. Patrick was right, they were hot to the touch. And sensitive and they felt swollen.

"Thought I'd jerk off yeah. Why?" Patrick asks as he looks down at Carl. He swipes his hand across his thigh and pulls it back sniffing it with a smile. Then he turns it around to Carl so he can see that he's got some come on it. "You mind?" Patrick asks. Carl shakes his head and Patrick sucks his fingers into his mouth moaning at the taste. "You taste amazing, can't wait until I drink it direct from your dick Carl."

Carl's dick jumps at the thought of Patrick giving him a blow job. But he doesn't ask for it now. He's just come and besides he wants to see Patrick come. Raising up and pushing himself further back on the desk Carl leaves his cargo's and briefs hanging around his legs. He wants to see Patrick jerk himself off so he knows how to do it to him next time but he's still out of breath and doesn't trust himself to stand.

"Stand between my legs Pat, I want to see you jerk yourself off. I don't mind if you come on me." Carl has no idea what he's asking but he knows he's done something from the sharp in drawn breath Patrick gives in answer. Carl half closes his eyes and looks at Patrick through his lashes. "Please?" He sees Patrick's eyes close and knows he's going to do as he's asked.

Moving to stand between Carl's legs, Patrick leans a narrow bony hip on Carl's inner thigh and opens his pants, pushing them down along with his briefs. He starts to stroke himself off slowly looking at Carl all the while.

"Stop." Carl says suddenly. Patrick freezes and looks uncertain. Carl sits up and reaches for Patrick's glasses taking them off, "The light was reflecting on your glasses, I couldn't see your eyes." He explains as he lays back down putting Patrick's glasses safely to the side with the lantern. Patrick smiles at him suddenly and Carl's own breath catches. "You're so pretty Pat." He says without thinking and when Patrick grins at him more he can feel his own face heating up and knows he's blushing. He closes his eyes when Patrick laughs. "Shut up." He says putting an arm over his face to hide his blush.

Then he feels weight on him and he groans realising Patrick has leaned down on him, Carl can feel the hard rod of Patrick's erection against his stomach. Then a hand pulls his arm away from his face. "No hiding Carl, I want to see you, watch you. You're pretty too you know." Carl looks up at Patrick, he looks so different without his glasses, his eyes are bigger, his lashes longer.

"Your lashes are nearly as long as mine." He says to Patrick without thinking. "I hate mine." Carl bites his lip again and watches Patrick's eyes dip to his lips and stay there.

"They are kind of girly." Patrick says unthinkingly. Then he flinches when Carl swings an arm out and back, landing a solid punch on his bicep. "Dude! What the hell?" He asks standing up again to rub his arm.

"I'm not girly!" Carl answers him. Patrick looks at him still rubbing his arm.

"Did I say you were girly? No I f-ing didn't, I said your lashes were kind of girly. Not you." He leans down again resting on his elbows so he has some distance now. "And while we're on the what is girly subject, dudes are not pretty dude. Got that?" Patrick leans down and brushes his lips against Carl's softly. Then he pushes his hips forward, grinding himself down on Carl in a parody of having sex.

"Oh, Pat, uh…" Carl can't say anything more which Patrick takes as a compliment.

"Yeah, this is another way, we rub off on each other until we come. You want to do this instead of watching me jack off?" Patrick asks as he continues to place soft wet kisses over Carl's face and neck. He wants to suck on Carl's skin and bring up a hickey that other's will see but knows he can't.

"Uh, ohhhhh…" Carl trails off again, his back arches and his neck falls back, it is exposed and vulnerable to Patrick and he takes immediate advantage, wrapping his lips around Carl's burgeoning Adam's apple. Carl finally finds his voice again. "This next time, jerk off, wanna see you, learn what you like." He breaks off with a breathless moan as Patrick gives in and sucks on his skin.

Then he pulls himself up and back slowly. Carl moans this time in disappointment. Patrick smiles at him though. "Next time huh? I like the sound of that Carl." He smiles again and his hands drift down to his dick. Carl sits up now, his own fingers latching onto Patrick's nipples. He mimics Patrick's movements, pulling, rolling and flicking them and Patrick's head falls back now as he moans making Carl grin.

"God Pat." He says as he watches Patrick in his pleasure. His own dick is already hard again and he wants to rub it off on Patrick's like they'd just been doing, mix their come and taste it. Scooting forward Carl continues to play with Patrick's nipples as his legs spread around Patrick's narrow hips. He had more pubic hair than Carl did, it was a dark brown colour like the hair on his head and under his arms. Carl didn't have underarm hair yet but he wanted it badly.

Letting go of one nipple Carl skims his hand down to Patrick's pubic hair, threading his fingers through it as he looks down, focusing on Patrick jerking himself off. He jerked firmly, twisting his hand a little when he got to the head of his dick. It was different to Carl's, longer and thicker though Carl noted he didn't have the veins that he'd noticed on himself lately.

"My balls, touch them." Patrick whispers raggedly. Carl looks up at him through his lashes and Patrick groans and dips his head to kiss him. Carl responds and kisses Patrick, thrusting his tongue in and out of his mouth as one hand continues to play with Patrick's nipples and the other moves down through Patrick's pubic hair to touch his balls. He strokes them softly, feels the weight of them in his hand. They're different to his, his aren't as developed yet.

"Will mine get bigger like yours Pat?" Carl asks as he pulls on them gently before he cups them, his thumb just stroking over the flesh.

"Questions later dude…." Patrick answers as he groans. His head is hanging so far back on his neck now it looks painful. As Carl cups Patrick's balls his long middle finger touches the skin behind them and Patrick moans a breathy yes. So Carl lets his middle finger play there. Dropping his hand from Patrick's nipples Carl grips his own cock knowing when Patrick comes he's going to come again as well.

"My hole, touch my hole Carl, please?" Patrick begs of Carl, he has raised his head and is looking down at Carl now, watching him watching his own hands as they fondle his own cock and Pat's. Carl looks up.

"Just touch?" He asks hesitantly. Patrick nods and so Carl lets his own fingers push further back, making a breathless little sound at the heat he feels there. Patrick's legs shuffle apart and in the process Carl's middle finger slides over Patrick's entrance, his fingernail scraping it harshly.

"Oh shit!" Is all Patrick can say as he suddenly orgasms, his dick jumping and spurting his come up and out. It lands all over Carl's arms and hands and thighs. Carl's own dick jerks in his hand and he explodes again as well. Their come mingles as their scents mingle. And they both groan and laugh as it happens.

Their fingers slip and slide over each other as they try to grab as much as they can and lick and taste each other. Then Patrick pushes Carl back on the desk and rubs his stomach over Carl's, grinding into him, rubbing the leftover come into their skin.

"Shit dude, you are sexy." He says to Carl as he leans on his elbows looking at him as he feels his dick start to get hard alongside Carl's again.

Carl blushes. "No, I'm not. But you are Pat, really sexy." He answers. Patrick stands up and Carl sits up. He watches as Patrick pulls up his underwear and pants and then bends over for their shirts. Carl stands and pulls his own underwear and cargos up. He takes his t-shirt and drops it over his head but leaves off the long-sleeved shirt. They dress in silence, but it's a comfortable silence.

They'd already figured there would be a next time. But Carl still had a question. "Hey Pat? How come we don't hang out together inside? I mean at meals and stuff?" He asks unsurely. Patrick stops and looks at him.

"I didn't think you wanted to Carl, you've never asked me to eat with you or anything, you always eat with your own group and stuff." He shrugs and looks away picking up his towel but Carl had seen his eyes.

"We lived together for a couple of years you know, at the farm, on the road and then here before Woodbury came and then we started taking in others like you. We're family, not blood, but family. It's hard. Like Michonne barely speaks to most of us, she hangs mostly with Dad and Daryl and Herschel." Carl pauses. "We've learned the hard way not to trust too easily. But you'd be welcome to sit with me, us anytime Pat, anytime." Reaching out Carl lays a hand on Patrick's forearm feeling the muscles bunch and writhe under his touch.

"Yeah? You'd sit with me, hang around me with others?" Patrick asks quietly.

"I would." Carl answers just as quietly. His brow furrow as Patrick looks at him seriously.

"And what if I did this in public?" Suddenly Patrick leans in and kisses Carl, a hand pulling on him until their bodies are flush against each other and he then skates it down over Carl's arse giving him a squeeze before he lets go and pulls back.

Carl is floundering in arousal. "Pat!" He blushes furiously knowing Patrick had done it on purpose to lighten them up, distract him and make him laugh. He was good at that. But two can play that game. "If you did that, I'd do this in return." Carl says. And he steps back up to Patrick and lays his palm flat over Patrick's own hard on.

Patrick thrusts into Carl's hand before he can stop himself. He hangs his head in defeat and laughs. "Hands off retard, I need a shower more than ever now thanks to you." He pauses and winks at Carl, "You can feel me up when you've got some soap in your hands okay?"

Carl grins and nods. "Deal." He grabs his towel and pyjamas and then they stop at the door as he unlocks it quietly. They listen without hearing anything and then Patrick snuffs the lantern and grabs up his sweatpants and they exit together, carefully closing the door behind them and heading to the showers.


	5. Fooling Around Chapter 5

Carl slowly drifts to consciousness. It's early and there is a chill in the air signaling the end of summer. He can feel his dick hard in his pyjamas as usual. Normally he'd jerk off, it had become habit to push his hand under his pyjamas and jerk himself off and clean himself up. But he doesn't this morning.

Rolling on his stomach Carl thinks of the past few months. Since he'd brought up the subject of sex with Patrick in the form of a threesome albeit without any intention of causing what had happened, he and Pat had pretty much been together.

Were he and Patrick boyfriends now? Carl had heard Beth and Zach talking and she'd called him her boyfriend and he'd called her his girlfriend. He and Pat couldn't be that because they were both guys, but could or were they each other's boyfriends?

Shoving his pillow under his head Carl stares unseeing at the far wall of his room. He remembers telling Patrick about his first orgasm, their first kiss. The first time they'd come together, rubbing off, watching and then jerking each other off. Tasting each other's come. Closing his eyes Carl tries to calm himself down.

He wasn't thinking of this to get off, he was trying to figure out what they were to each other. After that night in the office where he'd yelled at Patrick and Patrick had given him an orgasm they'd started hanging out with each other in public. Patrick ate with him now, every time they ate at the same time, they ate together.

It was nice, Pat got on well with everyone in Carl's original group, his father seemed to like him, Michonne talked to him though Carl didn't think Patrick would ever be comfortable around her. Carl thought he was kind of growing somewhat comfortable around Daryl. Daryl had even started taking him outside the gates, hunting and stuff. Pat was soaking up that knowledge like a sponge.

He was leaving off his glasses where he could, Daryl was right, glasses were only going to get harder to find, he should get as used to going without them as he could, Daryl said his other senses would compensate to a degree and Pat had said they were starting to. He was more long sighted anyway which was better than short-sighted.

Sighing Carl closes his eyes. He lets himself drift back to sleep only to wake later, upon feeling a hand trailing down his back, under the sheet to cup his backside. He grins into the pillow. "You're feeling me up? I'm a minor you know." He laughs lightly as the long narrow fingers that play him so well, lightly pinch his butt cheek instead of caressing it as they had been.

Rolling on his side  
he looks down at Pat who was kneeling on the floor. In turning over Pat's hand had come to rest on Carl's still hard dick. He takes advantage by grasping it and tugging. Carl arches into his touch without thought, they're so in tune with each other now. They can almost look at each other and know what the other is thinking.

Groaning softly, Carl reaches for Patrick's other hand as he thrusts up into the warmth of the one imprisoning his dick. "Yes Pat, please." He says breathlessly. Leaning up Carl takes a greedy tongue twining, toe curling kiss before he lays back on the bed allowing Patrick to jerk him off. But he stops suddenly, hand fisting Carl's cock as he looks down at him.

"When can I suck you off?" He asks Carl. Carl swallows. They've been moving at his pace, and for the most part Carl is happy with what they're doing, but he knows that sucking each other off and eventually sex is going to happen.

Truthfully he wants to suck Pat off in the worst way but he flat-out knows he's not ready for sex and he's afraid that once they start blowing each other that sex will follow before he's ready.

"I want you to…" He trails off without finishing his sentence. Pat pumps his dick a couple of times before stopping and waiting.

"But?" He questions Carl.

"I'm afraid that," Carl pauses before he gathers his courage and speaks. "I'm not ready for sex, proper sex you know?" Patrick frowns and nods.

"Yeah, I know you're nowhere near ready dude and I'm okay with that." He pumps a couple more times but stops again knowing Carl isn't finished. He waits for Carl to work out his words and then speak again.

"I'm afraid that if I blow you and you blow me we'll have sex quicker than I'm ready for Pat. I know I want to have sex with you, sometimes I want it so bad, but I also know I'm not ready yet, no matter what my dick says, you know?" Patrick pumps him again and stops. And he nods.

"Yeah, I know. I think I fell into it too early, I felt like shit for ages after we'd had real sex. The messing around and shit was fine, the BJ's were fine, finger f-ing," Carl grins at Patrick still having trouble saying fuck. "All that shit we did with no problem, but when I let Scott screw me, I felt like shit. It wasn't until it was over that I realised I wasn't ready." He snorts inelegantly and looks down at Carl, "Pretty stupid huh?"

Carl shakes his head, "No. It's something you can't take back. It's gone forever, I get it completely Pat." Sitting up again Carl hugs Patrick and pulls him down on top of him, spreading his legs so Patrick is lying between him.

"We can't do this here dude." Patrick says though he doesn't move.

"I know, I'll get up in a sec, just wanted to feel all of you, you going out with Daryl today?" Carl nuzzles Patrick's neck, kissing and licking it as he does so.

Patrick groans and thrusts on him slowly, their dicks covered by clothes and sheets and blankets rub against each other. "Yeah, he said before we'll be gone a couple of days." Patrick shifts off Carl slowly. He moves to sit on the side of the bed. Carl sits up and swings his legs to the side.

Standing he stretches, deliberately giving Patrick a show, allowing his pyjama bottoms to slide down his arse and expose his ever-growing thatch of pubic hair in front. A firm slap on his rear end makes him yelp and turn around. Narrowing his eyes Carl looks at Patrick who is staring back innocently.

Before he can say anything the door is shoved open and Rick sticks his face around the curtain. "Oh good, you're up. You're a sleepy head this morning. Morning Patrick. Hurry up Carl, we've got a long day ahead of us." Rick frowns as he sees what Carl is only half wearing. "Pull your pants up Carl." Rick shakes his head and disappears, Carl hears his footsteps moving down toward the main room where breakfast is served.

"Shit that was lucky." Patrick leans back against the wall wiping a hand over his brow. His hard on has fizzled down to nothing, his balls drawing up in fear. He looks up to see Carl hasn't moved, is in fact looking down at him in a very predatory way.

"Yeah it was, but you know what it means?" He asks as he steps forward on the balls of his feet. Now Patrick really feels hunted.

"No, what does it mean?" He's still freaking over the close call with Carl's dad. He shouldn't come into Carl's cell, he couldn't resist Carl, he already knew that.

"It means he's not coming back up here so I can do this." So saying Carl kneels and begins to open Patrick's own cargos.

"Shit Carl! We'll get caught, stop it!" But he doesn't fight hard enough. Carl has his cargo's open and his hand has pushed into his briefs.

"If I do this right I'll give you something to remember me by Pat, I want to do that." Carl looks up at Patrick and lowers his head to his dick.

"Shit Carl!" Patrick hisses again but it is too late. Carl already has Patrick's dick in his hand and Patrick gasps as his fingers pull him gently from his pants. Looking up at Patrick through his lashes Carl smiles at him before lowering his head again.

Patrick can feel his dick jerk as Carl's breath teases him. "Oh God." He whispers softly. His hands come up of their own volition and wind through Carl's soft hair. He loves Carl's hair.

"Carl! I said get a move on!" Rick's voice bellows from below. Carl jumps and Patrick heaves a sigh of relief.

"Coming Dad." Carl yells back. Then he turns to Patrick, "Just not with my dick."

Patrick lowers his head on a laughing sigh. Carl was truly going to kill him. "Thank F." He mutters even though his hands don't leave Carl's hair. And, "Shit, dude you're f-ing pouting, dudes don't pout." Patrick huffs a laugh at the look on Carl's face.

"Well, I'm finally convinced we'll be okay, that I won't go too far without being ready and my dad is…what do you call it? Cock-blocking? My dad is fucking cock-blocking me." Patrick can't help the laugh that he lets go. It was funny, Carl being cock-blocked by his dad.

"Both of us dude. But, it's probably for the best. I did tell you that you didn't get to suck my cock until I rimmed you to shooting remember?" Patrick is gratified to see Carl's face flush. He stands up having tucked himself away again and grabs Carl's pyjama bottoms, yanking on them to bring Carl forward into his arms. "And dude, I aim to collect on that right f-ing soon." His mouth swoops down on Carl's and Carl opens his in invitation.

What Patrick loved most about Carl was that he never said no. Carl always accepted him, no matter what. And Patrick knew that was a hard thing to find in a significant other. Patrick eventually pulls away from Carl allowing him to step back and dress.

They walk along the catwalk and downstairs together. They don't touch, they don't look at each other in any way other than as friends. "So, I've been thinking." Carl says as they get their breakfast and settle down with Michonne. He glances around to make sure there isn't anyone else nearby. "Oh, Mich close your ears." Patrick freezes at that statement and Carl just grins before continuing, "Now Pat, I figure that if you're gonna rim me before I suck your dick, then I get to make a deal too." Carl's grin is positively angelic now as Patrick chokes and splutters his breakfast all over the table.

Michonne stoically thumps him on the back a couple of times without looking up from her own as Carl offers him a bottle of water.

"Dude…" Patrick hisses before he stops, caught by a coughing fit again. Carl lifts his eyebrows at Patrick and looks at him through is lashes. He ignores Michonne's snort.

"Well, I think that if you're gonna do that to me, then you can. But…" he breaks off to make sure he has Patrick's attention.

"What?" Patrick asks with hesitation now. He knows Carl, he knows he's being played. But he can't help but fall for it. He figures he always will.

"If you can get through the day saying fuck, out loud, not whispering it or saying 'f-ing' or 'f' then I figure you're man enough to rim me." Carl wiggles his eyebrows and stands up taking his plate over to the girl on dishwashing duty.

He grins at her causing her to fumble taking the dishes from him before he puts her from his mind and walks back to Patrick and Michonne.

"Deal?" He asks Patrick as he takes up his water bottle.

Patrick sighs as he looks up at him. "Seriously dude?" He asks somewhat plaintively.

Carl struggles against laughing. The look on Pat's face was almost forlorn, he looked like he was about to cry.

Wiping the grin from his face and the humour from his voice Carl looks sternly down at Patrick. "Seriously dude." He answers before he looks at Michonne and grins. She shakes her head at him and her eyes are caught by someone else behind him.

Turning Carl sees Daryl. "Hey Daryl, will you help with a bet I have with Pat?" Carl asks. He feels more than hears Patrick's absolute horror at the thought that he was going to tell him what the bet was.

"Maybe, what is it?" Daryl hitches his pants and sits down opposite Patrick, Carl sees him skate a finger across Michonne's knuckles as they rest on her water bottle and he grins to himself.

"Just some chores. I'll do Pat's for a couple of days if he can say fuck as fuck, not 'f' or 'f-ing' or whisper it when he says it out on your trip. That okay?" Carl asks knowing it will be.

"Don't see why not, you game Patrick?" Patrick nods. Then he turns to Carl

"Gonna get you for this dude. Fuck you." He says slowly and deliberately trying out the word in company. Company that isn't going to tell him not to swear or rein himself in.

"Patrick, shame on you. I'm not even legal." Carl laughs as he starts to walk away. He was gonna have some fun with this.

"Fuck you dude." Patrick says again and an imp in Carl can't help answering him back.

"Anytime, anywhere…dude." He leaves Patrick blushing furiously as he laughs his way out to his daily chores. He already knew he'd be doing a couple of days work for Patrick because from the temper on his face Patrick was determined to win this bet.

And if he was being honest, he really wanted Pat to win. Having decided that rimming was going to be fun, Carl couldn't wait to experience it. He frowns as he settles down to work throughout the day and his mind works through various places they could go for such a thing. It wasn't going to be easy to carry out.

"Shit." Carl mutters to himself. "Shit." But he couldn't deny the jump his dick gave when he thought of Patrick kissing and licking him there. He couldn't deny that at all.

A smile ghosts over his face as Carl remembers the explanation Pat had given him when he'd asked what rimming was. It made him chuckle to himself now to think of it when Pat had explained it months ago.

Carl frowns, pausing in his work. It had been months. He and Pat had been together, fooling around now for nearly four months. Carl looked around him. They'd had a season together. Shaking his head Carl thinks on that. A season, he'd been with Patrick. And he still hadn't asked him if they were boyfriends.

They were though. Carl decided suddenly. And he'd tell Pat that even if they didn't tell anyone else. If Pat was gonna rim him he was gonna be Carl's boyfriend and know it before he did.

"So did you already know what rimming was or did Pat have to explain that to you too?" Michonne asks as she wanders over and starts helping Carl again. She usually helped him when she was around.

"No, Pat had to explain it to me, was funny." Carl answers her. Michonne shakes her head.

"I bet." Michonne shakes her head. "So why did you do that in front of me this morning? Need witnesses or something?"

"Yeah, he's sixteen now, he should be able to swear when he wants to, I mean it's the end of the world and all that jazz." Carl grins over at Michonne's snort of laughter at his sarcasm.

"Getting a mouth on you runt, Patrick's rubbing off." They work companionably for a while before Michonne continues. "So how did Pat explain rimming then?" Carl smiles to himself at Michonne referring to Patrick as Pat.

"Patrick." He says in return stopping to watch her to make sure she got the message. Raising an eyebrow Michonne stops and looks back. She suddenly realises Carl's growth spurt has hit. He's her height now and she can tell he's still growing.

Nodding her head to show she understands she nevertheless confirms Carl's statement verbally. "Patrick." Carl's smile nearly blinds her. Shaking her head she starts back to their work again. It's some time before Carl answers though Michonne doesn't pressure him. Their relationship is like that. If Carl wasn't going to answer, he'd say so.

"Well he blushed when he told me, I mean it was funny because he was all macho when he said he was going to rim me and then when I asked him what it was he looked like he'd stepped in dog shit or something." Carl laughs and Michonne grins.

"I can respect that. You ask the damnedest questions right out of the blue you know runt." Michonne looks over at Carl seriously, making him aware that what he asked affected people. Carl frowned.

"Yeah, Pat said I had um, no mouth filter sometimes, is that the same thing?" Michonne nods.

"Oh well, anyway. He said…"

* * *

_"Shit." Patrick scrubs his hands over his face, pushing his glasses up on his head. Why the F did he think he could get one up on Carl? He was f-ing stupid to think that. He knew, he f-ing knew that Carl was quick, smart and not afraid to ask questions. "F, it's when someone kisses your arsehole, licks it and stuff Can make you come if it's done right." Patrick sighs and waits for the inevitable questions._

_"So when Dad and Daryl are talking about someone being an arselicker, that's what they're talking about? People actually do that?" Carl's voice is raised several octaves in what Patrick thinks is amazed disgust. _

_"Shit." He says again. "Kind of, can we not do this until we're finished working? I'm liable to hoe my freaking foot trying to explain this dude." Carl merely nods and Patrick can tell he's thinking on it and storing up questions. "I swear dude, you must have lived in a bubble or something." He mutters as he puts his glasses back on. He yelps when a clod of dirt suddenly slaps him on the backside. "Dude, what was that for?" _

_"For you making fun of me, it's not my fault my parents didn't let me do stuff like yours." Carl says and Patrick nods suddenly. _

_"Yeah you're right, sorry Carl." Patrick calls Carl by his name as he rarely does._

_The smile he gets in return takes the sting out of the dirt and the fact that Carl still has a parent alive when he doesn't. "And it's not like my parents let me, I was good with computers and stuff, I broke their parental controls before they knew where they were." Patrick says and Carl snorts._

_"You rebel you." They both laugh and finish their work in silence. _

_When they get back to the lean-to Patrick sits down and drinks some water. Pushing his glasses up on his head again he rubs the bridge of his nose. Carl rolls a drum and sits on it in front of Patrick so he's facing him. Drinking his own water he waits for Patrick to speak._

_"When people talk about someone being an arselicker, it's not a compliment. It means someone will do anything to get in good with someone, to be on the inside?" Patrick question his last sentence looking at Carl to see if he understands. _

_"They're sucking up, or suck-ups?" Carl questions. _

_Patrick nods. "Exactly, I guess the term arselicker came from rimming, I don't know." Carl interrupts before Patrick can explain further._

_"So why is it called rimming then? Why not arselicking?"_

_"Carl, geez. It's not like I can look it up on urban dictionary dot-com now. I don't know the answer to that okay?" Carl nods. "I only know that rimming refers to the person who is doing it moving their tongue in a circle around your entrance."_

_"Well, have you been rimmed then Pat?" He asks eagerly. Patrick closes his eyes._

_"Yeah and yes I've rimmed as well. I love it." He answers the next questions he can see on Carl's face._

_"But," Carl pauses to wrinkle his nose. "Didn't it taste like poop and stuff?" _

_Patrick laughs, "Good question dude and once I caught that taste yeah. The other couple of times we'd both just had shower so it was good." He stops at looks at Carl who is staring back at him with his eyes wide and cheeks flushed. His freckles are standing out again. Dammit, guy was hot. He was such a goner._

_"Anyway, when I rim you," Patrick lets himself go, saying every dirty, filthy thought of rimming and Carl that he's had in his brain since he'd started to crush on him. "When I rim you, you'll be freshly showered. You'll be warm and your skin will be so soft it'll feel like my oldest and softest t-shirt. I'll start at your lips, biting them and sucking them until they're swollen like they were before. So anyone seeing you dude, will know you've been kissed. Then I'd go down your neck, licking you as I went. And I'd stop some and play with your nipples." Carl frowns and opens his mouth but Patrick continues on before he can speak._

_"Then I'd kiss and lick your chest and stomach. By now you'd be hard, begging for me to touch you. You might have even come already. When I get down to your hips though, I'd flip you over and I'd spread your arse dude. I'd look at you first, just look at your hole and tell you how I was going to touch it, how I was going to lick it and bite it, how I was going to push my tongue inside you there and just do that over and over until you came." Patrick breaks off with a smile as Carl comes now. _

_Sitting on the drum he'd seen Carl's dick get hard like his had. And he'd watched as he spoke. Carl had squirmed and spread his legs, he hadn't touched his dick but he'd come anyway from Patrick's words alone. Now that was cool. "Way cool dude, I want to talk you to an orgasm again, that was way cool." _

_Carl just breathes heavily for a few minutes, getting his breath back. "I still think it sounds weird, but you make it sound sexy too Pat. So I'm game if you are." Patrick grins. _

_"Oh, you'll like it dude, you came from me talking about it, you'll like it a lot." Carl snorts and shocks the hell out of him as he gets up to go and finish doing his own chores._

_"I came because I was listening to your voice, I was hearing you, not thinking about you rimming me Pat." Patrick blinks and feels himself flush._

_"Dude, seriously?" He asks._

_"Yeah Pat, I like your voice, it's nice." Patrick shakes his head. _

_"Later, showers?" He starts backing away and Carl nods. _

_"Yeah, tonight." He looks at Carl who looks back and then before Patrick can move, Carl has stepped forward quickly and laid a kiss on his lips. Patrick kisses him back and then turns and takes off. His smile is a mile wide and he's sure if he looked back Carl's would be too._

* * *

"Showering first is a good idea, get yourself clean. But Patrick is right about one thing. It is an amazing feeling. Just make sure you're comfortable because the first time it feels a little weird." Michonne says to Cal as he finishes recounting the conversation he'd had with Patrick. She is smiling at the thought of Patrick eventually rimming Carl.

"Hey Mich?" Carl asks.

"Hmm?" Michonne answers as she thinks of Carl's father and Daryl suddenly. Carl's story had left her a little short of breath herself.

"I just want you to know that whatever our evacuation plan is, our emergency plan, Pat comes with us." Carl stops and looks at Michonne as he says this. He knows that Michonne will understand what he's saying.

"You told your Dad?" Michonne asks him quietly.

"I'm going to tonight." Carl answers her. Michonne nods.

"Got it. For what it's worth, he makes a good addition, comfortable." She pauses before continuing. "Or he will be when he can say two words to me without stuttering." Carl laughs.

"Stop scaring him then." Michonne laughs now.

"Where is the fun in that?"

"Mich. For me?" Carl turns to look at her and Michonne finds herself nodding a yes before she knows where she is. That look. Patrick was right. That look was lethal. The raised eyebrows with the looking up under the lashes. Shaking her head Michonne realised why Patrick looked a little stunned sometimes.

"For you runt, for you alone." Michonne answers Carl's plea.

Carl smiles as they return to their work. He can't wait for Pat to get back even though he'd only been gone a few hours.

He missed him already.


	6. Fooling Around Chapter 6

Five days. They've been gone five days. Daryl had only said two to three. Carl paces the fence line, nearly climbing it.

##########

Rick watches him. He has started to shoot up these past few months. And there is a confidence in him that Rick hadn't noticed before. Puzzling over Carl's anxiety he continues his work. Thinking back on four nights ago when Carl had told him that their immediate family evacuation plan now needed to include Patrick.

He shouldn't have been surprised, they'd become good friends. Better than Rick had ever thought or hoped they would. They reminded him of him and Shane. Except, there was no competition between Carl and Patrick. They were simply very good friends. They never even seemed to argue that he'd seen so far in the months they'd been hanging around together. He and Shane had certainly argued like a couple of feral dogs at times.

It was nice for Carl to have someone his own age. When they go to get the horses Michonne had seen they'll take Patrick. Rick and Daryl and Michonne were going and Rick wanted to take Carl so he could see how Carl felt about their relationship and moving on in that aspect from his mother.

Having Patrick along would give Carl someone to vent to if needed. And someone his own age to be with. Not to mention someone to sleep with. Rick shakes his head at that. But Carl was fourteen or thereabouts now. He needed peers, companions of his own.

"Your runt is worried, he's going to be suggesting we go look for them by sundown I'd wager." Michonne sneaks up as she always does. Daryl and Carl are the only ones who've ever heard her coming.

Rick looks over with a frown. "You think?" He questions quietly as they stop to watch Carl more obviously.

"I do, he's close with Patrick. And Daryl. And he's a little anal about timetables like someone else I know." Rick turns back to Michonne with a slight grin.

"I'm anal?" He questions with a small knowing look.

"Hmm, maybe I should rephrase that to say you're into anal." Michonne moves off, ambling toward Carl as Rick shakes his head at her rare joke and goes back to his work. Something teases his brain for a second and he looks up and over at Carl as Michonne walks toward him. No sooner does it float to the surface of his consciousness than he hears a vehicle.

##########

Carl looks for the vehicle, he recognises the sound of it before he sees it. He moves at a fast jog to the gates and hauls on the rope to open them as Michonne takes care of the Walker lingering there. He lets the rope go and watches the vehicle move up to their parking lot.

He begins to jog there too only to be pulled up by Michonne. "Runt." She calls out as she walks to him slow and steady like always.

"What?" Carl asks irritated.

"Calm down, you'll give yourself away." Michonne answers him quietly as she comes abreast of him. Carl nods and they walk toward the vehicle. He can see Daryl getting out along with Patrick. Both are walking, moving their arms okay. Neither of them seem to be favouring anything. But Carl won't breathe easier until he knows neither of them is harbouring a bite.

"Shit." He says quietly to himself. "Shit."

##########

Michonne looks across at Carl. "You good to speak to him right now?" She asks Carl as they walk toward Patrick and Daryl.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just, I missed him you know?" Carl answers her softly. His eyes have never moved from Patrick's form.

"I do know yes." Michonne returns. "Be careful now, there are eyes everywhere today." Michonne is looking around with a slight frown. Carl breaks eye contact with Patrick and does the same. She's right, people are everywhere this afternoon.

"Am I missing something?" He asks with puzzlement.

"If you are then I am too." Michonne looks around, no one seems to be doing anything in particular but she doesn't remember seeing this many people around like this before. Rick falls into step with them. "Are we missing something? An event?" Michonne questions him jerking her chin at all the people around.

Rick frowns, trying to remember. "Yeah, Herschel was asked to be celebrant for the couple expecting over in A block." Rick finally remembers. He sees Carl and Michonne relax and he frowns. But he looks ahead to Daryl. "He looks okay." He says quietly to Michonne and she nods. "You go, I'll stay back with Carl." Rick sees Carl start and look at him but he doesn't say anything.

"Runt needs to come, he has to check whether Patrick won a bet or not." Michonne says without looking at either male. She meanders forward and Carl goes with her, Rick staying back. "You owe me runt." She says quietly when they're out of Rick's earshot.

"Thanks Mich." Carl simply answers. She shakes her head as she realises he's whole attention is on Patrick. Who is looking at Carl.

"Down boy." She says slapping a hand on Carl's shoulder before he can move forward he looks up at her but she is looking at Patrick, when he looks at her she shakes her head infinitesimally. He nods and takes a step back.

Looking at Carl he mouths the words 'I'm okay.' And then he turns and moves to the back of the truck to grab some of the haul they've got and start unpacking. Carl takes a deep breath and holds it. Michonne's fingers sink in harder before he shakes free.

"I got it Mich." Carl says as he moves forward and takes some of the haul Daryl and Patrick have ended up with. Michonne looks at him and knows he's under control. She steps up to Daryl and looks him over. Her hand flicks out quickly and smacks him in the back of the head once she sees for herself that he's okay as well.

"Ow, what the fuck?" He questions her rubbing the back of his head.

"You caused us unnecessary worry. You do it again and you'll be self-servicing for a long time to come Redneck, got that?" Daryl frowns at her as she stares him down.

"Oh for," Daryl breaks off stepping back as Michonne raises a hand again.

She stops and draws breath knowing full well she can't afford to lose her temper, it's not a pretty sight and one she only wishes on the Governor. So far Carl is the only one these days who is unafraid of her in full temper and who can talk her down.

"Daryl, you convinced me to stick around, I'm sticking around for you, Rick and the runt. Because you asked me to. That means it runs both ways. You can't go off saying you'll be two or three days and then be gone for five, I worried, Rick worried. And Carl worried about Patrick. We're…pack." Michonne decides after a few seconds of searching for a word.

"Pack?" Daryl questions her stepping forward.

"Fits better than family. We are, all of us animals these days." Michonne answers him.

##########

Daryl shrugs before he skates a hand down her arm, soothing her as if she were a skittish mare. Rick comes up as he's letting go and he steps between them and subtly bumps a hip into Daryl's.

"She's right, got to be better in future." He says no more though not wanting to start an argument out here in public.

"What's with all the people?" Daryl asks instead knowing they've said their piece and that he's gotten the message.

"Wedding ceremony from block A." Glenn says as he comes up. "Where's Carl? He wants a driving lesson and I have to burn some Walkers, it's as good a time as any." Glenn says. Michonne steps forward.

"I'll go get him, tell him to meet you at the jeep?" Glenn nods and Michonne walks off. Rick and Daryl frown after her. She's moving fast, not running or even jogging but she's still moving fast.

Then Rick feels Daryl skate a hand down his arm like he'd done Michonne's. "When do we head out for the horses?" He asks as he grabs up another haul. Rick copies him and they walk toward the prepping area.

"Few days? Give you and Patrick a break first I figure. Couple of decent night's sleep before we head back out." Rick walks alongside Daryl as they head in. They nearly bump into Carl coming out in a rush to meet Glenn.

"Sorry!" He exclaims on a rush of breath as he skips between Daryl and Rick and goes back on outside. Daryl frowns after him. He'd been flushed and his freckles were standing out on his face. And his eyes. He looks forward as Michonne and Patrick come toward them as well at a more sedate pace.

Patrick is flushed as well. And, his lips are swollen, same as Carl's Daryl realises. His eyes widen for a fraction of a second but before he can even begin to think of what to say Michonne is in front of him. She grabs his haul and speaks.

"Head on out and get the rest, I've got this. Patrick's gonna give Carl and Glenn a hand with the Walkers." She jerks her head at Patrick and he nods and takes off as well. Daryl stands and watches him go as his brain fries. Fuck.

"It's not your business Redneck, let it be." Michonne says to him firmly. Daryl looks at her.

"Fuck." He says simply as he drops his head. Shaking it he turns to do as Michonne says. She's right, it's not his business. Unless they make it his business.

##########

Patrick drops off his haul and sighs. It was good to be back. Not home, but back. He begins to head back out when he runs into Carl. They stop and stare at each other. Apart from a single overnight absence, this is the first time they've been apart since they started fooling around.

"Pat, I missed you." Carl speaks softly. Patrick smiles.

"Missed you too retard." Carl laughs at him now. And then heedless of people around them he dumps his haul and pushes Patrick across the hall into the alcove and against the wall where he latches his mouth on Patrick's and kisses him senseless.

Groaning into Carl's mouth Patrick flicks his tongue out at the same time he raises his hands and pushes them through Carl's messy and sweaty hair. They catch on the knots there as Carl hasn't bothered to brush it the past few days due to worrying about Patrick being gone.

They rub their dicks together and dry hump, their low moans pushed into each other's mouths. It's hard and fast and dirty and they both come quickly. Carl is still leaning on Patrick, their arms looped around each other when they hear someone walking toward them. They pull apart and stand upright still breathing hard.

Michonne looks them over and shakes her head. "Runt, Glenn is offering a driving lesson if you help with burning the Walkers." Carl nods and moves off, stopping to squeeze Patrick's arm he looks back.

"Shower tonight?" Patrick nods.

"Patrick should help you with the Walkers, I can help Daryl." Michonne says as she looks at them both. "Work might calm the two of you down enough to comport yourselves in company by then." She says with a straight face. Carl snorts and takes off at a trot. Patrick and Michonne follow at a slower pace.

"He missed you." Michonne says to him.

Jumping slightly Patrick glances at her. Michonne realises he's her height now, taller actually. Both he and Carl had grown these past months. "Uh, I missed him too." He says softly. Michonne smiles and Patrick's eyes widen as he looks at her. She wasn't teasing him. As if she reads his mind she speaks.

"Runt made me promise to stop hassling you, you treat him well in return though or you won't know the meaning of the word hassle. Got that?" Patrick blinks at Michonne.

"Yeah, I got that. I will, he's more likely to break my heart anyway." He says without inflection.

"Maybe not. I think we, neither of us give him enough credit there. The longer I see him with you, the more I think that." Michonne says no more as they come across Daryl and Rick. Patrick feels Daryl's eyes on him as he continues on but he ignores it, moving past and out to their parking area.

Glenn, shit. Carl and Glenn, double shit. It hadn't taken him long to process things and realise who Carl's crush had been. Glenn. He was a nice guy. He was just a nice straight guy.

Patrick wasn't. He wasn't sure what Carl was and he wasn't asking whether Carl had any inkling either. He'd tell Patrick when he'd worked it out. Or more likely he'd question Patrick to death as he worked it out. Patrick sighs as he gets outside and sees Carl laughing at Glenn. He was nearly the same height now. They both were.

He walks up to them resolutely ignoring his sticky underwear and trousers and thankful that he's wearing a long baggy shirt to cover any incriminating stains.

"Michonne said I should help too Glenn, that okay with you?" Patrick asks by way of a greeting.

"Sure Patrick, jump on in, but Carl is driving." Glenn says and then stops, looking at Patrick. "Do you know how to drive?" Patrick nods.

"Yeah, I never got to get a license but my dad liked cars and he taught me when I was real young on his parent's farm. I can drive an automatic, a stick, a tractor, a bike and a harvester if I need to." Patrick frowns as he thinks if he can drive anything else. "Oh and a bus." He finishes and Glenn's jaw is dropping.

"A bus?" He says.

"Yeah, my Grandpa drove the district school bus, so he kept it during the summer, why?"

"Uh, don't know but I never thought of you as country, guess I thought you were a city dude like me." Glenn says with a grin as he motions Carl into the driver's seat.

"Well I am, technically. It's just that my Dad wasn't and we spent every summer on his parent's farm and they were really into teaching stuff. Plus it was less of a pain to stay around and learn what they wanted to teach than to try to fit in with the local kids." He gets in the back seat and waits for Glenn to instruct Carl on the vehicles workings.

He notices Carl looking at him in the rearview mirror with a frown. He frowns back and Carl turns his attention to Glenn's instructions. Stupid, that was stupid. He knew Carl was going to ask him about all of that later on and like a freaking sissy he was going to tell him the truth.

And the truth sucked. In the old world Patrick had been a geek who'd spent summers on his Grandparents farm staying close by so he wasn't bullied. His grandparents let him, they taught him what they knew of machines and crops and farming and animals. That was why Daryl had no issue with him, he already had knowledge.

Patrick thinks how surprised Daryl had been when he'd realised what he already knew. When he'd asked why he hadn't told anyone, Patrick had said no one had asked him because he was a kid. Daryl had snorted and said that wasn't a mistake he'd make again. He'd actually muttered something about he and Carl being a perfect match which Patrick didn't get at first until he'd realised he was talking about their knowledge. Patrick struggled with guns, Carl didn't but Carl struggled with machines and stuff and Daryl now knew Patrick didn't.

Truth was back in the old world a guy like Carl wouldn't have given him the time of day because he was a geek, a geeky geek. Computers, online shit, role-playing games, math, programming, hacking. You name it and Patrick excelled at it.

He didn't have a lot of trouble at his school, it was academic based so most of the kids were like him. He was actually kind of regular at his school. But at the farm, well that was a different matter. His pale skin, glasses and polo shirts without band or TV show's plastered across them gave him away, not to mention that his clothes weren't ripped or torn or dirty.

So he'd been a neat kid, sue him. Shaking his head he lets he it roll with the vehicle as it stops and starts, jerking him back to the here and now. He puts up with it. But Glenn is a shitty teacher. For about fifteen minutes according to the clock on the dash his head jerks back and forth until Patrick thinks its about to fall off. Scowling, he finally can't help himself anymore.

"Dude, what are we in Australia with all the freaking kangaroo hopping?" He finally breaks into Carl and Glenn's discussions. "Glenn, you're a shit teacher dude, do you mind if I take over?" Patrick asks even as he stands and jumps out of the jeep, he opens Glenn's door not giving him a chance to refuse. His head is splitting so much he doesn't care if he's offended Glenn at all right now.

Glenn shakes his head though and gets out and climbs into the back seat. Patrick gets in the front. He looks at Carl and takes a deep breath. "Okay, you know how you groom Michonne's mare dude?" He asks Carl. Carl nods. "Good, smooth and slow, even yeah?" Carl nods again. "Okay then, when you put your foot on the clutch you let it out the same way. When you change gears, you do it the same way. It's all about rhythm, seamless like yeah?" He questions.

Carl is staring at him with his mouth agape, cheeks flushed. Shit. "Carl!" Patrick says sharply even as his own dick twitches in response to Carl's flushed face.

"Yeah, sorry Pat. Smooth. Okay. I can do this." He pushes the clutch in with his other foot on the brake, then he puts his hand on the gearshift and his other hand turns the key again. Patrick moves his left hand over Carl's right one on the gearshift.

"Let me do the gears for now, focus on your feet and the steering yeah?" Patrick says. Carl nods and moves his hand out from under Patrick's on the stick. Patrick shifts into first gear. He looks down to see how many gears the jeep has. "We wouldn't get beyond about third doing this would we?" he asks Glenn.

Glenn nods mutely as he watches Carl move off slowly and smoothly as Patrick had directed. "Clutch." Patrick says as the engine gets to the top of its revs in first gear. Carl pushes the clutch in and Patrick changes to second. "Smooth now, let it out." Carl pulls his foot off the clutch obeying Patrick to the letter. The jeep moves into second gear with no hops this time. Patrick hears Glenn breathe a sigh of relief in the back seat.

"Good, really good retard." Carl snorts a laugh though he doesn't look at him, concentrating instead on moving over the terrain as they turn outside the gates to grab the Walkers they've put down so far today.

"That's kind of mean isn't it?" Glenn says from the back seat. Patrick opens his mouth having forgotten Glenn was there. But Carl beats him to it.

"No, it's a nickname, like Daryl calls you Chinaman." Glenn frowns but doesn't say anything more.

Patrick ignores Glenn as they come up on the first Walker. He gets Carl to brake smoothly and then he jumps out with Glenn to grab the Walker. They repeat the process only having to kill one other who gets too interested. Then they're turning back and driving to where they have the burning pit for the Walkers.

While he and Glenn toss them in and set them on fire, Patrick has Carl sit in the jeep and practice changing gears without the engine on. It's not something that should be done but Carl needed to learn and learn fast preferably.

The sun is setting when they return. Patrick gets out of the jeep and stretches. It has been a long freaking day. And Carl had managed the return trip without any trouble. Next time he should be okay to start changing the gears himself too.

"Dinner first Pat?" Carl questions him as Glenn moves on inside.

"Yeah dude, sounds good, feel like I'm about to fall asleep just standing here." They move inside together, happy to be back in each other's space. Their physical rhythm is back now as well.

"Next time you go, I want to go too. It felt too weird not being with you." Carl says quietly. Patrick stops and stares at him. "Will you be my boyfriend Pat?" Carl asks quietly as they start to walk inside again.

Patrick looks over to see Carl watching him in return. Steady and even, no anticipation, no fear. Just a question. And yet Patrick knows by the complete stillness, the lack of emotion that his answer means a lot to Carl.

"Yeah dude. Between us for now yeah?" He says just as calmly and quietly in return.

He is gifted by that blinding smile Carl reserves for very few people these days. And the ducking of his head so he looks over at Patrick through his lashes.

"Its no one else's business Pat, no one's at all, not now, not ever." The sudden vehemence in Carl's tone startles Patrick but before he can comment they're in the communal kitchen. They grab dinner and Patrick sees the girl on duty serve Carl and try to flirt. He smirks to himself when he sees Carl return her smile while remaining totally oblivious to her flirting.

Thank fuck. Which reminded him. "Dude, you owe me two days chores, I say fuck now without hesitation, Daryl taught me." Carl's smile turns from the girl to Patrick.

"I figured I'd lose, just say when. Let's sit with Dad and Mich and Daryl." Carl smiles and waits for Patrick to be served. The girl pays him little attention, still trying to engage Carl who is just not aware of her. Patrick feels like telling her to give it up, that Carl is taken, but he can't and he won't. Like Carl said, what they are is no one's business but theirs.

As they sit down Rick stops and looks at Patrick. "So Patrick, it seems you can drive, not only can you drive you're an excellent teacher." Patrick frowns and Rick elaborates. "Glenn was just here, he said that you have Carl driving already without any real issue."

Patrick shrugs. "He's like a sponge you know, kind of just soaked everything up. Wish I was like that with guns." He answers honestly. Carl had been like a sponge, it was easy because he could give Carl a visual.

Rick nods as does Daryl who is looking at him through narrowed eyes. "I'm thinking you should be given new chores, teaching the young ones some practical stuff, and a couple of the ladies can't drive, they should all be able to drive a stick at least. I'm gonna suggest to the Council you be put in charge of driving lessons and maybe basic mechanics since I know you know that too." He smiles and Patrick gulps and nods.

"Uh, sure. I mean I don't have a problem with that."

"Sounds good actually, I can help Rick and Carl can be Patrick's assistant or whatever once he's learned what Patrick thinks he needs to know. And Carl can teach you guns as well, it's a skill you should have Patrick, especially being outside the walls so much. It'll keep you safer." Michonne says to them all.

She continues on before Daryl can say anything else. "Can we spare gas to take a second vehicle for the horses? If so Carl and Patrick can drive it, it'd be good practice for Carl especially." Rick nods and Daryl lowers his head for a minute before he looks up on a breath and nods.

"Yeah, we can and that's a good idea, can you drive a vehicle with a trailer though Patrick?" He asks Patrick. Patrick looks at him knowing he's realised something about he and Carl, he didn't know what exactly but something.

"Yeah, yeah I can." Daryl nods and goes on to say they'll prep the vehicles tomorrow. Michonne frowns when she's put in charge of food to take but makes no comment.

Patrick eats his dinner letting the conversation roll around him. He was being accepted as part of the group. Daryl was getting him to do more stuff than hunt with him and do his grunt work. He was being accepted. Patrick feels tears prick the back of his eyelids. He finally, for the first time since he'd lost his family felt like he might have a chance at a new home here.

With Carl, through Carl, even though it had been Glenn and Maggie and Sasha that had found him. With Carl and through Carl, Patrick finally felt like he was home again. He clears his throat softly not drawing attention to himself.

He should have known better though. Feeling Carl's leg rub against his slightly before Carl shifted and unobtrusively just rested his leg there so it looked like they were just touching accidentally Patrick knew though he was comforting him, he'd realised he was upset about something. Clearing his throat again he stands up, placing a hand on Carl's shoulder he grabs his plate as well as his own and taking Rick, Daryl and Michonne's too he drops them off at the dishwasher.

The girls on duty there are talking about Carl. They ignore him as though he doesn't exist. Shaking his head Patrick goes back to the seat and sits down letting Carl once again rest his leg on his. It comforts him, the small touch from his boyfriend.

His boyfriend. He liked that.


	7. Fooling Around Chapter 7

_A/N: Just reiterating chapter one. Explicit slashy smut is a feature; yes in this chapter._

* * *

Carl listens to his parents talk about the trip and decide on the vehicles and plan the roads they'll take. It was how he was beginning to think of Mich and Daryl now, parents like his father. He knew they'd never replace his mother and he also knew his mother would be happy that his Dad had found someone else, elses? To share his life with.

Knowing it wasn't traditional wasn't bothering Carl. What had bothered him was not seeing his father happy.

They don't do too much tonight though, their conversation changes soon after Patrick clears their dishes. Carl sits quietly with Patrick just listening. Then he sees Patrick yawn out of the corner of his eyes. Standing up Carl speaks to his father. "Gonna grab a shower Dad, see you all in the morning. Coming Pat? You need one too."

Patrick stands with a nod. "Yeah, good idea. I'll put dirt and stuff all over the sheets otherwise, night everyone." He gives a blanket goodnight. Carl leans over and kisses Michonne on the cheek and she grins at Patrick as he does so. Patrick flushes when she crooks her finger at him. Leaning down he's surprised when she busses his cheek.

"Night boys, don't do anything I wouldn't do now." She grins wickedly as Daryl chokes on the water he was drinking and Rick just laughs.

"Well that leaves a lot of options now doesn't it Pat?" Carl questions as Patrick just gapes at him.

Laughing Carl drags him away before the flush Patrick can feel makes itself known to Daryl and Rick.

Carl is still laughing as he stops in his cell for his pyjamas and a towel. Then they move across to D block and Patrick's cell. As they get there he frowns. "Pat, do you want to move into my cell block?"

Patrick looks at Carl. "Would I be allowed?" Carl frowns.

"Let me run it by Dad, I don't think it'll be a problem, especially since you're part of our family now, but I'll check. The women can be weird about some stuff." Carl and Patrick walk to the showers. It's a busy time of night, they won't be alone. "But if you can, do you want to? You'd get your own room."

Patrick nods. "I'd love to, be nice to not be in different cell blocks you know?" Carl nods.

"I'd like being closer to you too." Patrick hauls Carl up close against him suddenly and lays a kiss on him. Carl responds as he always does. He'd missed Pat, a lot.

They break away as they hear footsteps and continue to the showers. As they get there, they go in and take adjoining cubicles. Before they switch the water on Patrick leans across to Carl. "Wash that arse good boy, it's mine tonight." He grins salaciously as Carl's face turns a dull red and his freckles stand out in bold relief.

"Yeah?" Carl finally says to him as his fingers strangle his cake of soap.

Grinning Patrick just nods. "Yeah." He ducks his head under the shower rinsing his hair and looks over to see Carl doing the same. He watches Carl wash his body though not too closely. Wouldn't do to get a hard on around other's in the shower. But he can tell Carl does pay attention to washing his butt thoroughly, as he does himself. He's not gonna expect Carl to reciprocate, but he's sure as hell going to be ready if he does.

They towel off and dress in their pyjamas, or the equivalent of and both put their boots back on. As they walk back toward their cells Carl suddenly pulls the same move Patrick did some months ago and shoves him into an unused room. This one a storage room. It was full of, mattresses of all things. Patrick watches Carl push in the lock and then drop a mattress across the door and then he moves to some other mattresses and leaning across them he produces a lantern which he switches on as he then switches off the torch he'd flicked on when he'd shut the door.

"Premeditated dude, I'm impressed." Patrick smiles as Carl flushes.

"I knew you'd win the bet, I put this here the day you left." He answers looking at Patrick.

"You made that bet deliberately didn't you?" Patrick asks knowing already Carl's answer is yes. Carl answers with a nod. Then he places his dirty clothes on another mattress along with his towel and steps forward relieving Patrick of his bundle as well, placing it on top of his own clothing.

Stepping out of his boots Carl stands and looks at Patrick, waiting for him to proceed. Shaking his head Patrick steps out of his own boots and then steps into Carl's welcoming arms. Fisting his hands in Carl's now clean and soaking wet hair he pulls on it. Carl's head arches back exposing his neck and his now fully formed Adam's apple.

"Fuck, I wish I could suck your neck dude, it is so fucking sexy." Patrick says. He's deliberately using the word fuck, to show Carl he can use it. And because right here and now with Carl it's appropriate.

Patrick knew that his hesitation over saying it was the last vestige of his childhood disappearing, never to return. Now, he could say it and he would say it. He was an adult in this new world now, where he wouldn't normally have been an adult really for another several years.

Carl moans, "I want you to Pat, I want people to see it and know you put it there." Patrick closes his eyes as his dick jumps and rubs against Carl's own erection. They rub together a few times before Patrick finally slants his mouth over Carl's and kisses him again.

He takes Carl's moan into his own mouth this time and returns it as their tongues duel lazily with each other. Patrick tastes the toothpaste they'd shared mingling between them and something beneath that is simply Carl in all his beauty. His hands move from Carl's hair down his body until he's holding a butt cheek in each hand pulling Carl's hard on up against his own.

He jerks when he feels Carl's own hands pushing his sweatpants down over his hips and backside. Carl pushes on his hips insistently so he can then take them down over his hard on as well. At the same time he pushes his own pyjama bottoms off so they're grinding their naked dicks on each other.

Palming Carl's pectoral muscles Patrick feels Carl push into him. It had been a surprise to them both, Carl's sensitive nipples. Smiling against Carl's lips Patrick's fingers stroke and pinch them lightly. "Pat!" Carl gasps as he does so.

Patrick smiles at the sounds coming out of Carl's mouth. He loves being the cause of those sounds of Carl's. They're downright sexy and make his dick jump even more against Carl's than it is now. "You like that dude? Feels like you do, the way they're so hard, I think you like it."

He plays with Carl's nipples now, looking into Carl's blind eyes with his dilated pupils staring back. "Fuck, dude you are so fucking sexy." With being able to say fuck now Patrick's tongue has loosened, he's not afraid to tell Carl what he thinks of him, or maybe it's that he's now officially Carl's boyfriend. Whatever it is he can tell Carl likes his words by the way his dick jerks against him. Smiling Patrick leans down and takes one hot nipple in his mouth sucking on it strongly.

And Carl comes.

##########

Carl's head falls back as he comes from Patrick sucking on his nipple. He hadn't even touched his dick yet and he'd already come. "Shit, sorry Pat." He says breathlessly as his orgasm recedes.

Laughing lightly Patrick kisses him before breaking away, "Nothing to be sorry for retard, nothing at all, probably better this way, you won't come so quick when I put my mouth on your hole now." Carl shakes his head.

"I doubt that, something tells me that won't stop me, I mean you make me come by kissing me Pat, you could probably make me come just by talking to me, or looking at me." Carl says baldly. He sees the pleased look in Patrick's eyes and smiles at him in return. Then he steps back again. "Where do you want me?" He asks quietly.

He watches Patrick look around and then shove a couple of stacked mattresses flat on the floor and jerk his head at them. "Hands and needs Carl." Nodding Carl swallows and gets down on the mattress on his hands and knees. He looks back at Patrick from over his shoulder. Patrick is just staring at his backside. Carl can tell his eyes have dilated now as well.

"Is this okay Pat? Should I spread my legs wider for you?" Carl wants this to be perfect for Patrick. He sees Patrick swallow at his words as he looks back into Carl's eyes. Then he surprises Carl by kneeling beside him.

"Were you serious tonight dude about us being boyfriends?" Carl kneels up and looks at Patrick.

"Yes Pat I was, why?" Patrick frowns.

"Just us, boyfriends yeah? No one else, no girls or anything, no other guys?" He sounds uncertain and Carl leans forward sliding his arms around Patrick's lean waist, he feels the growing muscles under his skin. Patrick was developing like he was, though he was more defined being a little older.

Laying his head on Patrick's shoulder Carl breathes him in. Then he pulls back. "Just us, no one else, I don't want anyone but you Pat, no other dudes, no girls. Just you. Don't you see? It's always been you. I think it'll always be you." Stretching up Carl kisses Patrick, soft and slow, just a sliding of lips across Patrick's a confirmation of feelings, a commitment despite their age.

Patrick leans on Carl, pushing him back gently on the mattress. As Carl allows himself to be pushed back he pulls on Patrick, bringing him down as well until they're lying prone with Patrick on top of Carl. Carl instinctively spreads his legs and they both groan as their dicks rub against each other. Patrick thrusts a few times and Carl reciprocates, moving up. He feels his eyes flutter even as he sees Patrick's do the same.

Leaning down Patrick sucks lightly on Carl's throat, moving on before he sucks too hard and leaves a bruise. He stops at Carl's nipples again and makes Carl moan more with his teasing and licking of them. And then he moves south, slowly he licks and sucks down Carl's stomach until he's at Carl's navel.

Here Patrick can't help himself. He slides his tongue over Carl's hip and then looking up to see Carl watching him with his pupils a pure ebony in the lantern light Patrick smiles and then opens his mouth on Carl's bony hip and sucks strongly. Carl's back arches off the bed and he comes again all over Patrick's hand.

A muffled laugh comes from Patrick as he feels Carl's orgasm shoot through him.

Carl moans even more as he comes, he feels Patrick's hand on him and his mouth sucking on his hip. And then he feels cool air where Patrick's mouth had been. He looks down as Patrick brushes a thumb against the forming bruise. "That's what you want to do to my neck?" He asks Patrick who looks up with a predatory gaze as he nods.

"Yeah dude, I want people to see you're taken, maybe one day I can to that. But for now? I can look at you and know that underneath your cargos, you have my mark." Carl feels his erection grow for the third time at Patrick's words. They spoke to him on his most basic level. He was Patrick's. Just as he wanted. And Patrick was his.

And then Patrick is gently turning him over on his stomach, his hands are underneath, pulling him up on his knees and he is spreading Carl's legs so he is exposed and vulnerable. Carl feels Patrick's hands on his stomach, moving through the come he has left there twice already tonight. He hears Patrick moan and looks back over his shoulder to see Patrick licking his come off his fingers.

"God, Pat." Is all Carl can say as his third erection firms just has hard as his other two. Patrick just grins at him however.

"Taste good dude." Is all he answers as he looks at Carl. And then Carl sees him lean down until he can't see him anymore. But he can feel him, his hands on his backside. And his breath, slow and steady. Carl closes his eyes as he feels Patrick's fingers run lightly over his backside.

Slowly they glide over his flesh, up his back and down again, over his hips, down the back of his thighs. So slow they're driving Carl crazy. And he can feel Patrick's breath on his backside, all the while. And then Carl jerks as he feels Patrick place a wet, open-mouthed kiss on his left cheek and then his right.

Then Patrick's hands simply palm his backside and push his buttocks apart even more. Carl closes his eyes in embarrassment now. But they pop open at Patrick's words. "You're so sexy dude, so sexy, I wish you could see yourself." Before Carl can answer Patrick licks him,

From his perineum up to his hole and back again before he settles at Carl's puckered entrance where he circles his tongue around Carl's hole over and over. Carl feels like his whole body is on fire. Patrick's tongue is hot and wet on his skin. His fingers dig into the mattress trying to find purchase as his knees do.

Shoving with his arms Patrick spreads Carl's thighs even further and Carl shamelessly moans and without even thinking he puts his hands back holding his butt cheeks and spreading himself wide open for Patrick's questing tongue. He hears Patrick moan as he does this but can tell it's a moan of pleasure.

Suddenly he feels pressure on his hole, blunter than Patrick's tongue, harsher. He flinches but pushes back still aroused. He feels Patrick's finger slide into him slowly. Patrick's tongue keeps licking and sucking around it, Carl presses his forehead into the mattress as he whines Patrick's name along with moans and sounds that he doesn't recognise as coming from his own mouth. He feels his toes curling in pleasure and his arches cramp along with his calves and thigh muscles.

Every muscle on his body is jumping in pleasure, cramping, screaming for relief. And then the finger inside him touches something and Carl's shoulders jerk, his hands lose purchase on his own cheeks before he scrabbles them back and spreads himself wide again.

As Patrick's damnable finger continues to prod that spot in Carl he see's stars and keens in pleasure. And then just when Carl thinks he cannot feel anymore pleasure Patrick's other hand takes his dick in hand and yanks on it once.

Carl shoots again, everywhere, his come ejects from him with the force of a bullet, he feels it hit his chin as he feels his backside spasm around Patrick's finger and tongue. His tongue. Pat was licking him with his tongue. As Patrick pulls his finger back, keeping his other hand on Carl's cock Carl pushes back with a protesting sound and finds Patrick's whole mouth buried between his cheeks. Patrick accepts the invitation and his hands spread over Carl's as his mouth closes over Carl's hole, he licks it again repeatedly, and then his tongue stabs inside, inside Carl.

Moaning again Carl feels his dick start to rise for the fourth time. He takes one of his hands away from his butt and grabs his dick. "Pat," He moans Patrick's name over and over, Patrick is all he can think of, all he can visualize.

Jerking his cock off again Carl feel's its soreness, its sensitivity and he ignores it, too wanton for the arousal Patrick has caused in him yet again. He is a slave to Patrick's tongue. Patrick pulls his tongue out and starts to flick it over Carl's hole, back and forth. Over and over. And one of his hands takes Carl's balls in hand and he cups them gently, holding them and fondling them.

And for the fourth time that night Carl orgasms. This one is the tail end, he can tell he's exhausted his dick, but it is by far the most intense. He feels everything. Patrick's tongue, each individual finger holding his cheeks, the roughening palm of Patrick's hand cupping his balls, his own calloused hand on his dick, the slipperiness of it from all the previous times he's come, his other hand still holding a butt cheek, his come dripping off his face and the older come drying on his stomach.

Everything is felt and all the more intense for it. Patrick doesn't stop until Carl flinches a little. Then he pulls back and kisses Carl's butt cheek before he opens his mouth and sucks on it bruising Carl again. Carl slowly lets himself go and drops his other hand from his dick. He feels his back and shoulder muscles still trembling from the unaccustomed position.

Then before he can move Patrick's hands are around his waist raising him up on his knees and holding him so he leans back on Patrick. Patrick kisses a shoulder softly and then pulls Carl's unresisting body back until Carl is lying in a reclining position with Patrick holding him protectively.

Carl feels emotionally drained, he turns in Patrick's arms, burying his head between Patrick's neck and shoulder, his tears fall silently. Patrick simply strokes his hand up and down Carl's back letting him cry.

##########

Fuck. Patrick thought. That had been intense. It had been way intense. More than when he'd been rimmed himself. It was Carl he knew. Carl made it better. He had feelings for Carl. And that made it intense. And better. So much better. Patrick felt tears prick his own eyes and let them slide down the side of his face into his hair even as he felt Carl relax against him in sleep. He should wake him to go back to his own cell he knew but he was selfish, he wanted this time with him. He needed this time with him.

And so closing his own eyes Patrick also slept. Despite his own raging erection, despite the stickiness of Carl rubbing against him, the heavy smell of their small room, he slept.

He wakes sometime later in darkness wondering why. He is sleepy, wrung out and tired from his trip with Daryl. Patrick barely feels the soft pushes against his body rolling him on his side and pushing a leg up. He obeys them not realising that he's awake and not dreaming.

And then he feels the faintest of breaths around his backside. And then rough palms are pushing him apart. He comes fully awake with a shudder of pleasure as Carl's tongue swipes his hole now. He remembers rimming Carl and that Carl had come four times by the time he'd finished. He remembers Carl crying and crying himself and then Carl falling asleep. He must have fallen asleep himself.

Because there is no other way he'd be on his side with Carl's mouth on his arse. Oh fuck. "Oh fuck." Patrick says breathlessly as Carl's tongue stabs at his hole before it slides away. He feels a soft laugh ghost over his sensitive flesh. "You shit." He says to Carl.

Carl pulls away. "Not so far Pat, so far I'm only tasting you, no poop." Patrick sighs. Shit. Carl was getting a real smart mouth on him, quick to respond. He's exceeded his master in that respect. "On your knees for me Pat, I want to do this like you did me. Patrick rolls for Carl onto his knees and pushes back.

He can feel the faintest of stubble on Carl's face, he was only just now growing facial hair though his pubic hair had nearly fully grown in. From the look of his chest he wasn't going to get a lot of hair there like Patrick was growing. But he was growing a happy trail. Patrick thought it was the sexiest one he'd ever seen. And from his internet searching days he'd seen heaps.

And then he can't think because this wet thing drags over his hole, around it and stabs into it before licking away. "Oh God, Carl." He uses Carl's name as he rarely does. And Carl laughs quietly against his cheek where he stops and nips at Patrick making him jump. "Oh, Dammit." He says to Carl trying to reach back and swat at him. Carl just laughs again and before Patrick knows where he is Carl has latched onto his cheek and began to suck.

Bruising him, just like he'd bruised Carl. "Oh God," Patrick says again as he feels Carl eventually pull off and then just rasp his tongue over the bruise repeatedly. "More." He says even as he mimics Carl's movement from earlier and spreads his own cheeks for Carl's mouth.

"Oh Pat, you're so pretty." Just as Patrick wonders how the hell Carl can tell he realises Carl had put the flashlight on and was shining it on his, he swallows. He was shining it on his backside. "Oh God." He says again. He doesn't have words.

"Can I put a finger in you too?" Carl asks him softly. Patrick feels his hole clench in anticipation and the gasp he hears from Carl tells him he's seen it too.

"Yeah." Patrick's voice cracks on the word and he clears his throat. "Yes please Carl." He answers clearly. Carl immediately pushes a finger against Patrick's hole and he winces. "Wait." He clears his throat again and removes his hands kneeling up. Then he turns around and sits, lying down and resting up on his elbows. Carl is sitting down the other end of the mattress. "Want to put the lantern on again?" Patrick questions Carl. He sees Carl nod and the torch goes out and moments later the lantern is on.

They both blink briefly. "You know how Michonne offered to get supplies a while back dude?" Carl nods. "Cool, did she get anything and did you bring it tonight?" Carl nods and then shakes his head.

"She did, I've got three tubes of stuff, but it's in my room." He stops and looks at Patrick, "Shit, sorry Pat."

Patrick shakes his head. "It's fine dude. I could get in you earlier because I used spit, you can do the same, we should save the slick until we really need it if we can."

"Really need it?" Carl frowns and Patrick feels a feral smile cross his face. Carl frowns more.

"For when I fuck you dude." Carl's frown disappears into a grin with the same ferality that rivals Patrick's. He knows it.

"Or until I fuck you." Carl says softly. Then he sucks two fingers into his own mouth and Patrick can see his tongue working them, getting them good and wet.

"Oh God." He says again but he bends his knees and lifts and spreads them, waiting for Carl to lean down and have at him again.

Which he does, tongue sliding over his hole and up his perineum and then lapping at his balls. "Oh shit, Carl!" Patrick grabs some mattresses behind him and pulls them forward to prop himself up. Then he moves his arms down and grabs his knees pulling them to his chest so he is spread wide open for Carl's mouth and tongue and fingers that are even know pushing into him.

"Is this okay Pat? I'm not hurting you?" Carl asks him quietly as he slowly pushes his two fingers into Patrick's body.

"It's fine dude, just go slow, it's been awhile yeah? And anytime you want to have at my balls, you feel free now you hear?" He questions breathlessly watching as Carl looks at him from under his lashes. He shakes his head trying to clear it knowing it's a useless effort when Carl looks at him like that. Instead Patrick just lies back on the mattresses and watches Carl take him apart.

"God you're so pretty Pat." Carl says to Patrick making him flush, he can feel the heat crawling all over his face and chest, see it spreading down his body to his hard dick where even it flushes red. Carl smiles as he watches the flush, following it with his eyes.

"Dudes are not pretty dude. You call me that again and I'll spank your arse instead of rimming it next time." He threatens. He is unsurprised to see Carl's cock jerk at the threat. "Kinky bastard, I fucking knew it." He says aloud and laughs as he hears Carl laugh. Then his laugh turns into a moan as Carl's fingers brush against his prostate. "Gonna come from that if you don't watch it." Patrick warns Carl who cocks an eyebrow at him.

"You can do that?" He asks with amazement. Patrick nods feeling his body flush again. "Yeah, but another time, you gotta be quick if you're gonna make me come, I don't know how long we've been gone, your dad…"

Carl interrupts him. "Is with Mich and Daryl, first night back they're only looking at each other and Jude if she wakes up." He obeys Patrick though and leans down. He begins to kiss and lick Patrick's balls and Patrick feels them draw up immediately. He'd not come before and he was way ready now.

And then Carl licks and sucks at his perineum, nipping at it lightly as well as he experimented with what got Patrick off. Patrick moaned as he felt Carl's teeth sink into him lightly. He was giving away all his secrets tonight. Carl's fingers moved gently in and out of him, not doing more than giving a light brush against his prostate every now and then thankfully. Patrick orgasming from his prostate was not quiet in any way.

And then Carl looks up at Patrick. Hovers there for a few moments. Patrick knows he's going to ask him something and that he's going to say yes. "What?" He asks.

"Can I suck your dick Pat? I've wanted to for the longest time. Can I?" Patrick closes his eyes. He lets go of his legs and stretches them out. The action causes Carl's fingers to withdraw from his backside.

"You sure? It's not too much for you? You're definitely ready Carl?" He asks using Carl's name again.

"I'm sure, I've been thinking about it, I mean I thought about it while you were away. I'm ready for this. But only if you are too?" He questions Patrick in return. Patrick frowns.

He suddenly realises he's not ready for Carl to suck him. Or at least not tonight. He's too wrung out, too tired and they don't have the time really.

Shaking his head he sits up and draws Carl over him, straddling him and sitting down on his dick. Reaching his hands up, he cups Carl's face and brings him in for a kiss. It's slow and languid and erotic as all get out.

Pulling back he winds his hands through Carl's now dry hair. "Another time yeah? I want to be able to do you at the same time. And," Patrick pauses as he looks up at Carl's eyes. They're ebony in the dim light. "I want it to be daylight and outside, it's kind of a fantasy." He admits.

Carl's eyes flash and the smile that crosses his face is as sexy as Patrick has ever seen on him. "I like that idea Pat. I want our first time inside each other to be outside during the day too." Carl admits. Patrick feels his cock jerk in happiness at that thought. And that Carl isn't upset about not going down on him tonight.

"Might be awhile before we can do either of those things though, you gonna be okay with that Carl?" He's used Carl's name more times tonight than ever before he thinks. Probably because he feels like Carl is really a part of his life now. He's family, Patrick's significant other even if other's don't know that. He figures they will one day when both he and Carl are ready to go public. Which will not be for a while yet.

"I'm okay with that Pat, we've got other stuff we can do. But how do you want to come now?" Carl asks as he moves his hips without realising what he's doing.

Patrick looks up at him. God, he was so freaking sexy. All long messy hair, black eyes, flushed face and freckles and swollen lips. He nearly made Patrick come just looking at him. And his bruise on his hip. Patrick brushes a thumb over it before he looks back up at Carl.

"Kneel up for a second." Carl knees up and Patrick grabs his own dick and pushes it flat on his body. "Kneel down and…oh yeah, that's it." He says as Carl sits on him and then moves his hips until Patrick's dick is in the grove of his own buttocks. They looks down and see Patrick's dick sticking out from under Carl's own drawn up balls.

And they both moan. Patrick grins as he begins to thrust up a little, moving up and down. Carl catches on, leaning back, arching himself like he was offering himself to Patrick and making pre-come drip from Patrick's cock down on his stomach he begins to move back and forth himself.

Instinctively knowing to move in counterpoint to Patrick. They're managing to simulate sex without having sex. Patrick brings his hand up and spits on it and then moves it back to Carl's dick. He takes it in hand and jerks him gently, being mindful of the four orgasms Carl has already had tonight.

He watches as Carl opens his eyes and looks down at him and then making sure Patrick is watching he lifts his own hands and pinches his nipples. "Dude." Patrick says. His free hand moves to his own nipples and does the same thing. He's getting off just watching Carl.

"Sexy Pat, pretty Pat." Carl says looking down at him as he moves his backside along Patrick's dick.

Patrick feels his balls draw up. "Touch my hole Carl, please." He pleads. Carl immediately sucks his fingers into his mouth, moaning at the taste of Patrick from when they'd been inside him before and he then slows his hip movements so he can push his fingers inside Patrick's hole.

He doesn't know what to do movement-wise so he just leaves them there and slides them around each other. It's enough for Patrick though.

Patrick feels his balls tighten even more and suddenly he feels fingers on his dick, sliding over it, slippery with pre-come. Carl is fingering his dick as he slides it forward and it appears under Carl's balls.

"Fuck!" He exclaims as he suddenly orgasms, his come shooting out of his dick and up his chest in a torrent. He'd not come since before he'd left on his trip until he'd rubbed off on Carl earlier tonight.

Carl moans as he watches him and comes again himself. Softly and not very much but he still comes. Patrick laughs as does Carl. And then when Patrick's hole has stopped spasming he pulls out his fingers and sucks on them again.

"Dude." Patrick says breathlessly as he watches Carl do that. His cock jerks and Carl pushes down on him, his buttocks holding him prisoner even as his other hand pulls on his head again. Patrick realises Carl's going to make him come again. He lies still though he badly wants to move.

Giving Carl complete control over his dick he watches as Carl finishes sucking on his fingers and then slides them through the come on Patrick's stomach and begins to suck that as well. He moans when he sees Patrick watching him. Patrick's hands reach for Carl's nipples and he rolls them and plays with them.

Carl moans now and this time when he swipes his fingers through Patrick's come he moves them to Patrick's mouth letting him suck himself off. He moans as he watches Patrick suck off his own come. "You're so sexy Pat." His eyes flash for a second and Patrick's heart jerks. "And you're mine, Pat, only mine." Patrick blinks at the cold tone. It was not a child speaking to him, or even a teenager. It was an adult talking to him now.

And so the adult in Patrick responded. "For as long as you want me. But the same goes." He says firmly, letting Carl know that what they'd discussed before still stood, they didn't mess with others.

At all. Ever.

Those adult eyes look at him and then the adult voice speaks. "I want forever."

And then Carl shakes his head and leans down, kissing Patrick. Patrick kisses him back as he comes again, not as strong but strong enough he can feel his come landing high on his chest. Carl's fingers are already drawing patterns in it.

Pulling away Carl looks at them both. "Good thing I laid in other supplies too." And then he leans down and proceeds to clean Patrick of his come, licking and sucking it all away even as Patrick moans and moves under him again. Just as he finishes Carl takes his dick in his hand and jerks him a few times. Before Patrick can protest he feels his balls draw up and he comes again.

"Shit Carl!" He says as Carl just licks him clean again. He looks up with a smile and a shrug.

"You were hard again Pat, I can't leave you like that now can I?" Patrick narrows his eyes at him. Before he can say anything though Carl rises and moves back to the other mattresses. Leaning down behind them he grabs a water bottle and a cloth. He wets the cloth and scrubs himself down and then kneels by Patrick again and does the same to him. When they're clean he pulls Patrick to his feet and hands him his sweatpants. They dress silently.

Something has passed between them. Something momentous and they both realise it. They store the leftover supplies and put the mattresses back up and then listening they switch off the lantern and leave the room closing the door behind them.

They walk back to their rooms. As they get to D block where Patrick is, Carl puts a hand on his arm. "I'll ask Dad about you moving to our block Pat." Patrick merely nods and they say goodnight.

He's in his room and settling down before he allows the emotion sitting on his chest out. Rolling in a ball he faces the wall. How could he be so stupid?

##########

Carl meanders back to his own room. He's feeling light and happy. Pat made him happy. Truly happy. He didn't think he'd been this happy since before the infection had hit.

God, he wanted to suck Pat, but he wanted to do it how Pat wanted to, outside during the day in the sunlight somehow. That sounded perfect. Just like how he wanted them to have sex together the first time as well.

Getting into bed Carl frowned as he thought of how Pat had been when they'd said goodnight. He knew why of course. But he also knew that it was a good thing and he'd convince Pat of that soon enough. He'd force it into his thick skull like he forced him to say fuck if he had to.

After all Mich said she'd never come across anyone for getting their way like him and considering her that was saying something Carl knew. First thing was to get Patrick into his cell block, then…

Patrick wouldn't know what had hit him.

Carl smiles as he drifts off to sleep.


End file.
